Confessions of an Heir
by Kafi
Summary: Después de encontrar el mundo para Nunnally, los Estados Unidos Japoneses, Lelouch Lamperouge pensó que Zero ya no sería necesario, ni que volvería a usar el apellido Li Britannia, pero bueno... Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse... KallenxLulu
1. Stage Zero: El Crucero

Stage Zero. El crucero

Desde que el área eleven logró su independencia y comenzó a ser reconocido como un país libre por otras naciones como EEU y la federación china, El mundo entero puso sus ojos en Britannia, pues con la victoria de los Ejercitos Unidos Japonenes bajo el liderazgo de aquel hombre que se auto nombraba Zero sobre el ejercito Británico, se acabó rompiendo el mito de la total superioridad de la nación británica sobre el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, la nueva nación permitió que los civiles británicos que quisieran quedarse en el nuevo país lo hicieran bajo el término de extranjeros y respetando la individualidad de cada uno de los habitantes, fuese cual fuese su nacionalidad u condición social. Y esa fue una de las razones por la que ahora en la academia Ashford se aceptaron por primera vez estudiantes japoneses.

------------------------------

Ahí estaban, eran una fracción de jovencitos que portaban el uniforme de Ashford, se les podía reconocer no solo por sus visibles rasgos asiáticos sino también por que todos caminaban en conjunto como si estuvieran en una callejuela insegura de que en cualquier momento saldría un maleante a terminar con ellos.

-Bienvenidos a la Academia Ashford- les llamó un joven de cabello castaño- Mi nombre es Kururugi Suzaku y seré su guía.  
-¿Kururugi¿Acaso eres japonés?- le preguntó una chica del grupo.  
-Sí. Lo soy, gusto en conocerlos- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-.  
-¡Suzaku-kun!- le llamó una jovencita de cabellos naranjas- Milly-chan dijo que tienes que ir con los nuevos estudiantes para mostrarles sus habitaciones...-.  
-Lo sé, en eso estoy, Shirley- le contestó él.  
-¡¡Tonto¿Acaso también piensas entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas?- le contestó- Muy bien, Soy Fenette Shirley y por favor, a todas las mujeres, síganme para mostrarles el lugar donde dormirán-

Después de que tímidamente, las japonesas comenzaran a seguir a Shirley, se comenzó sentir un aire extraño en Ashford, casi ninguno de los estudiantes británicos que aun seguían en el lugar veía con buenos ojos a los nuevos miembros de la escuela, pero ya no era morbo... era miedo, los japoneses ya no eran una masa de gente sometida¡eran una nación! Y ahora no sabían como reaccionarían, ahora que los extranjeros eran ellos y los japoneses eran los ciudadanos. Suzaku había dejado el ejercito, nadie sabía cual fue la razón, pero lo cierto es que de alguna manera se había alejado de todo lo que le recordaba su tiempo como "Honorable Britannio"

------------------------------

La mujer estaba aun en la cama, se sentía completamente derrumbada, y no solo era por las múltiples heridas de la batalla, primero la muerte de su querida hermana, la cual seguía siendo considerada una psicópata y una mancha en la familia imperial por la misma sociedad británica, después el fracaso total de la armada británica contra ese hombre... No sabía por que seguía con vida, seguramente, su padre se burlaría de ella y de su estupidez.

-Cornelia-hime-sama- le llamó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.  
-¡¡Largo!!¡¡No quiero ver a nadie!!-le gritó desde su cama.  
-¡¡¡Pero es una emergencia!!!-  
-No me importa, si mi padre se le ocurrió tomarse unas vacaciones con el resto de la familia en un momento tan inoportuno como éste ¡¡¡No es mi responsabilidad suplirlo!!!¡¡Que lo haga alguien mas!!!- le gritó enfadada.  
-Hime-sama, por favor, por lo menos encienda el televisor para que vea a lo que me refiero-  
-¡¡He dicho largo!!-

----------------------------------

El joven se vistió, hoy entraría a clases de nuevo, pero, de alguna manera se sentía algo extraño, los adolescentes normales iban de viaje en las vacaciones a otros países, el logró la independencia de uno en dos meses, después de que Suzaku se retirara del ejercito. Todo fue demasiado extraño, ese día despertó de repente en la misma cueva, Suzaku y Karen también estaban ahí, tirados en el piso de la cavena, había dos pistolas, y detrás de unas rocas pudo ver a Nunnally durmiendo tranquilamente, como si no tuviera pesadillas, después de llevarse a Karen y a Nunnally en el frame, comenzó el interrogatorio¿Cómo había pasado todo esto¿Por qué perdió el conocimiento¿Cómo había llegado Nunnally hasta ese lugar tan remoto¿Dónde estaba C.C.?... Después de eso, la victoria japonesa fue inminente, con Cornelia fuera de combate y el Lancelot inservible, todo fue mas facil, después siguieron esos dos meses de combates sin importancia, hasta la petición del mismo emperador, de cese del fuego, llamandole a los "elevens" por primera vez, japoneses, con lo que quedó pactado el armisticio e inició la vida política del nuevo país. Otra de las cosas mas extrañas es que ni Suzaku, ni Karen dieron muestras de tratar de diferente manera a Lelouch después de enterarse se de su identidad dentro de la organización de los caballeros negros... ¿Habrían perdido la memoria?

-Joven Lelouch¿Me haría el favor de encender el televisor?- le dijo la sirvienta, entrando a su habitación.  
-¿Por qué?- le preguntó.  
-Solo enciéndala...-

_-Estamos en lugar de los hechos... -decía una reportera desde un helicóptero, cuya vista reflejaba el mar- El barco donde viajaba toda la familia imperial, a excepción de la princesa Cornelia, el crucero "Isabel II" se hundió hoy en la madrugada, todo indica que era un bomba de Sakuradite que acabó con la caldera principal, por desgracia... No se reportaron sobrevivientes, este es un día negro para la historia de Britannia... Esperemos que Britannia logre reponerse de este duro golpe... Reportaremos de nuevo cuando llegue mas información, gracias.-_


	2. Stage One: La Tristeza de Nunnally

Stage one. La tristeza de Nunnally

Ya todo había acabado, su madre estaba de nuevo con ella, tal vez seguía siendo una torpe de lo peor y seguía tirándolo todo, pero... ahora estaban juntas, y solo eso importaba, Karen Kozuki era la felicidad en persona, ahora portaba con orgullo su verdadero apellido, para sorpresa de muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, siempre estaba sonriendo, y había abandonado por completo su fachada de niña débil e indefensa, por que ya no era necesaria una sola mentira mas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo entrando al salón de clases.  
-Hola, Karen... ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que pasó?- le preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños.  
-¿De qué hablas?- le inquirió Karen.  
-¿Están hablando del ataque?- dijo otra compañera acercándose a ambas.  
-¿Ataque?- le dijo la castaña- Yo pensé que había sido un accidente...-.  
-Mi padre trabaja en la televisora, y dijo que el hundimiento del barco fue provocado... dicen que fueron unos terroristas para seguir dañando el gobierno britannio... Debieron haber sido los Black Knights...-  
-¡¡MENTIRA!!- gritó Karen levantándose de su escritorio enfurecida - ¡¡Eso es imposible!!¡¡Zero jamás haría una vileza de ese nivel!!-.  
-etto... no te pongas así... solo digo lo que dijo mi padre... - U

-------------------------------

El rostro de la mujer era completamente sombrío, su padre, el resto de sus madrastras y hermanos iban en ese barco, inclusive el segundo príncipe de Britannia.

-… Y eso fue lo que reportaron los rescatistas… Parece que el daño fue provocado, pero por supuesto esa información no fue divulgada por la prensa, lo lamento mucho, alteza- dijo finalmente el militar.

-¿Lo lamentas?- le contestó con rudeza la mujer- ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que pasará ahora?, grandísimo imbecil-

-Alteza… yo…-

-Deja eso de una buena vez, sabes bien que dentro de poco, no vas a volver a tener la obligación de llamarme de esa manera… porque dentro de poco dejaré de ser una princesa…-

-yo…-

-Sin un heredero varón y sin el apoyo de la corte, la dinastía Li Britannia está extinta, lo sabes bien… Este ya no es mi país, ahora soy como cualquier otra habitante… por que ya perdí mi posición y seguramente será un miembro de la casa Glauser para intentar hacerse con el poder… maldición… creo que… ahora estoy completamente sola…-.

-------------------------

Era increíble… Todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo mismo, inclusive los profesores no dejaban de cuchichear sobre el mismo asunto¿Cómo había pasado¿Por qué¿Habrán sido los japoneses que creyéndose superiores por haber derrotado a Britannia se habrán sentido lo suficientemente fuertes para asesinar al dirigente del propio país al cual estaban sometidos?

-¡¡Lelouch!!- le llamó el castaño.

-S-Suzaku¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que "qué sucede"?, Hace mas de dos meses que no nos vemos… además siempre que intento hablar contigo me das de largas o te desapareces, o qué sé yo…- le contestó molesto.

-Suzaku… yo quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué dejaste el ejército?-

-Bueno… Creo que después de la muerte de la princesa yo… no me dieron ganas de seguir con esto… además, me di cuenta de algo…-

-¿Ah sí¿Y qué fue?-

-Que soy un japonés, no un Britannio.

---------------------------------

-Ougui… ¿Tú crees que esto termine por afectarnos a la larga?- le pregunta un hombre de uniforme negro mientras veía la televisión.

-¿Afectarnos? Japón ya es un país libre… no hay manera de que esos bastardos logren tocarnos, además nosotros tenemos a Zero de nuestro lado.-

-eres un ingenuo, Tamaki- le responde una mujer de cabello rubio y piel morena.

-¿Eh?-

-Seguramente los Britannios intentarán hacernos responsables del ataque… o peor aún intentarán reconquistar, sobre todo por que ahora que el emperador está muerto, habrá un nuevo emperador que lo intentará en su lugar, es el efecto de la hidra, cuando se le corta la cabeza al monstruo, siempre sale otra y otra. Pero yo también confío en Zero y su buen juicio- les dijo sonriendo.

-------------------------------

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Bien qué Milly-sempai?- le contestó extrañada.

-¡¡No te hagas la tonta¡¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero¿Aún sigues enamorada de Lulu-chan?- le soltó.

-¿Yo?- dijo sonrojándose al acto.

-Karen no está interesada en él... ella misma me lo dijo¿no crees que negarte al amor es como negarte a la vida?- le dijo la rubia.

-Eso suena demasiado profundo como para haber salido naturalmente de su boca, sempai- dijo contrariada.

-Lloyd me lo dijo- asintió.

-¿El conde¿Aún sigue con eso?- dijo Shirley sorprendida.

-Es mi prometido, no "el conde"-

-¿Qué conde?- dijo una voz llegando- ¿De qué hablan?-

-Del "prometido" de Milly sempai- le contestó la chica de cabellos naranjas sonriendo pícaramente- Por cierto, hace casi dos meses que no te veíamos, Karen¿saliste de vacaciones con tu familia?-

-No exactamente…- contestó la aludida recordando los dos meses de batallas a los que se había sometido siguiendo a los Black Knights, siguiendo a Zero.

-Luces muy bien…- le preguntó la rubia.

-Jajaja, no lo que pasa es que he hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente-

-A lo que se refiere Milly sempai es a que luces mucho mas fuerte¿Ya no has tenido problemas de salud?- le dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-No… ya no… -

-Me alegra escuchar eso…-le dijo la rubia- Siempre he tenido curiosidad y antes de que entraras aquí, Shirley y yo hablábamos de eso… Karen-chan¿Qué tipo de hombre te gustan?

----------------------------------

-Sayoko-san- le pidió a la sirvienta el chico de cabellos castaños- ¿Está Nunnally?-

-Etto… Kururugi-san, no creo que sea un buen momento… la señorita me pidió explícitamente que la dejase sola y solo la llamara cuando llegara el joven Lelouch- le dijo preocupada.

-Lo lamento- le dijo Suzaku con una mirada más seria- pero necesito verle…-

-¡K-Kururugi-san!-

---------------------------------

¿Qué pasará ahora? El chico estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su celular sonar con un timbre diferente que con el que sonaba normalmente, eso solo significaba una cosa, no era una llamada para Lelouch, era una llamada para Zero.

-¿Sí?-

_-Buenas noches, Lelouch- contestó una voz masculina y profunda del otro lado del auricular._

-¿Cómo está usted, primer ministro¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?- dijo sonriendo al escuchar la conocida voz del dirigente de la nueva nación.

_-Hay demasiado trabajo… pero no te llamo para quejarme de mi puesto, después de todo, que Japón sea dirigido por un ministro y un consejo japonés es un privilegio, no una carga._

-¿Es por el ataque al Isabel II?- le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Acaso llamó para presentarme su pésame por la muerte de mi "amado" padre?-.

_-No… es por el hecho de que Britannia ya no tiene herederos Li Britannia…-_

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo comenzando a molestarse – Ese no es nuestro problema… Japón es un país libre, además, Cornelia se encargará, por algo es la segunda princesa imperial…-

_-La segunda princesa imperial es Nunnally Li Britannia… deberías de saber eso…-_

-No meta a Nunnally en esto…-

_-¡Oh! Nadie la está metiendo, es el derecho de la princesa… No el de otra persona…-_

-¿Qué insinúa?- contestó molesto el revolucionario.

_-Lelouch, si Nunnally desea ayudar a Cornelia es su desición. No la tuya.-_

_--------------------------------------_

-¿Nunnally?- preguntó el chico en el interior del cuarto-¿Puedo encender las luces?-

-N-No- contestó una débil vocecita que provenía de la cama que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Éstas bien?...- le dijo después de un largo y terrible momento de silencio… en el cual él había entrado a la habitación de Nunnally sin decir nada y sin moverse de su lugar, lo sentía, la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta… Nunnally estaba sollozando en silencio.

-Él era mi padre… ¿sabias?- dijo la jovencita finalmente.

-…-

-A pesar de todo, él era mi padre… Tal vez no nos haya tratado muy bien, pero fue el hombre que nos dio la vida a mi y a mi Oni-sama, y ahora… está muerto…-

-Lo lamento- le dijo el chico sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-Me enteré por la radio… Sayoko-san intentó esconderla de mí, pero la encontré… Estoy muy preocupada…

-Lelouch estará bien, no te preocupes por él… ya lo conoces…- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-No. Me refiero a mi onee sama, Cornelia, debe estar muy triste… primero Euphie y ahora nuestro padre… yo… quiero verla-

-----------------------------

La chica ya había llegado al cuartel de los Black Knights para reportarse, y no pudo evitar seguir preguntandose la misma pregunta que le hizo Shirley y Milly hacía un rato ¿El tipo de hombre que me gusta? Y aunque intentó darles una respuesta coherente a sus amigas, su lengua se trababa como si hubiera algo que la hiciera pegarse a su paladar¿Por qué no pudo contestar? O simplemente ahorrarse la vergüenza y mencionar a algún actor o cantante famoso…Dios… ¿Cantante¿Actor¿En qué estaba pensando?… los actores, cantantes y todo tipo de artistas solo eran un grupo de niños mimados y narcisistas los cuales solo tenían un punto en común: ellos mismos… Además, seguramente si subiera a alguno a un frame, acabaría con ellos tan rápido que ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de su presencia… ¿Algún tipo rudo?, no… esos eran peores, siempre intentando impresionar a los demás… ya había puesto a varios de esos en su lugar demasiadas veces… En realidad, hasta ahora solo había dos hombres que la habían puesto en su lugar, que eran importantes para ella en toda su vida, uno de ellos era su hermano, siempre cariñoso y dulce con ella, cuando estaba a su lado no contaba el tiempo, ni siquiera la guerra y la destrucción que los rodeaba en la época cuando seguía con vida… el otro era… Zero.

-------------------------------------

-A usted no le interesa Nunnally… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, dígalo de una vez que hará que no llegue a la hora que prometí a casa- le contestó el adolescente molesto.

_-Hay un enorme problema en Britannia que a la larga terminará por afectar a todo Japón y las otras colonias… se llama Frederick Glauser, es un Conde, pero… según mis fuentes es el hombre que tiene mas posibilidades de convertirse en emperador… ese hombre planea reconstruir la zona Eleven… y parece que estuvo involucrado con el ataque al barco imperial-_

-¡¡Ya se lo dije¡¡Ese ya no es mi problema!!-

_-¿Y si te dijera que la organización que voló el barco es la misma que mató a la reina Marianne?-_

-¿Q-Que?-

------------------------------

-Nunnally… yo… me gustaría ayudarte… pero como sabes ya no soy caballero… ni siquiera soy britannio-

-No… Yo no quiero ir como civil… ahora soy la segunda princesa Li Britannia… y te pido que me lleves con mi hermana…-

-P-Pero… ¿Y Lelouch?-

-Mi onisama no lo aprobará, lo sé… pero intentaré hablar con él… Cornelia también es nuestra hermana, y no puedo permitir que se quede sola… por favor, Suzaku, ayudame a convencerle…-

-No es tan simple, Nunnally… ¿Sabes lo que pasará si Lelouch se presenta ante la corte?-

-Pues…-

-Se supone que ustedes estaban muertos, es muy peligroso si se convierten en figuras públicas, así… de la nada…-

-Pero… yo…

-aaaah… De acuerdo intentaré hablar con ese cabeza dura… pero no prometo nada…- le dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Muchas gracias Suzaku-kun- le dijo ella y en agradecimiento, le abrazó.

------------------------------

¿Por qué Zero?... De alguna manera… él era la única persona que la había sacado de la desesperanza… Ougi era un buen líder para la rebelión… pero no era perfecto… Zero sí lo era... era su líder… y no pudo evitar recordar lo feliz que se puso cuando supo que su asignación era en su grupo y que él era su jefe inmediato… Zero no era un buen combatiente en frame… pero era el mejor estratega y comandante que hubiese conocido y conocería por el resto de su vida… Zero no era un rufián, mucho menos era el sangriento terrorista que el imperio Britannio veía en ese hombre… Muchas vidas libres dependieron de él… y él jamás los defraudó, No. jamás la defraudó a ella. Pero… ahora que Japón era libre… ya no habría necesidad de las reuniones... ellos ya no eran necesarios, Japón tenía su armada y según Ougi eso era suficiente y ella y el resto de los Black Knigths tenían derecho a convertirse en personas normales, personas libres, iguales a cualquier civil… y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta… Si los Black Knights ya no eran necesarios, entonces… ¡¡¡Ya no iba a poder volver a verlo jamás!!!

-Zero…-

-jajajaja…- sonó una risa femenina por el corredor.

-¿Eh?- contestó Karen al verse invadida en un momento de privacidad.

-Tal como lo pensé… Dios… estas chicas japonesas, son todo un caso…- dijo Laksharta entrando a la luz para que Karen la viera.

-Yo…- intentó excusarse al verse descubierta.

-Eres una adolescente… no te preocupes, es la edad…-

-¿L-La edad?- contestó incrédula.

-Sí… pero pobre niña… te comprendo… Cuando yo tenía tu edad me enamoré de uno de mis sempais…- le dijo en tono maternal.

-¡¡¿Q-qué?!! A-a... ¿A que te refieres?- dijo la chica intentando vanamente sonar coherente.

-Al hecho de que estas enamorada de un hombre al cual solo conoces por su voz y su complexión.

-Y-Yo… no…-

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras niña… pero es obvio que estas preocupada por eso… por que ahora que todo se estabilizó… ya no podrás volver a verlo… Zero es uno de esos hombres que solo aparecen cuando el mundo está en crisis… awww… si tan solo se produjeran en masa- dijo con un tono de desilusión.

-…-

-No pongas esa cara… no tiene nada de malo, Zero es un hombre como pocos, solo que no creo que él sea para ti… o que seas el tipo de mujer que él necesita… -

-Y según tú… ¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que necesita él?- le dijo la pelirroja comenzando a molestarse.

-Vaya, eres mas posesiva y celosa de lo que creí… y pensar que solo fue por una pequeña insinuación… - le dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-mhp…-

-Karen… ¿Nunca has pensado que si lo conoces mejor terminará por no gustarte?- le dijo seriamente.

- ¿No gustarme?- respondió sonrojándose por las palabras de la mujer.

-Sí… ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que él sea un hombre desagradable, viejo, feo¡o peor aún!… ¿Qué sea un hombre casado?-

-Bueno… yo…-

-¿Lo vez?... Ni siquiera lo conoces… ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que estás enamorada de él?-

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa- le contestó la adolescente sonrojándose por enésima vez en el día.

-El que calla, otorga. Si tan solo pudiésemos ver su rostro…-

-C. C. ya lo ha visto… ella lo conoce…- dijo escupiendo el nombre de la mujer como si fuera veneno.

-Pues… no conocemos los gustos de C. C. … esa mujer siempre ha sido demasiado extraña…-

-------------------------

¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpido?... ¡Dios! Por que se estaba sonrojando… pero… se sentía demasiado bien para ser algo malo… podía sentir la fragancia de los cabellos de Nunnally… Y él también le abrazó. Estuvieron así un largo rato… Suzaku pensó que era suficiente… así que la dejó recostarse en la cama… La miró por otro rato antes de moverse de su lugar… Jamás le había pasado eso… Ni siquiera con la princesa Euphemia. Por qué se sintió así… Era algo diferente… y no lo entendía… el chico se resignó a molestarse consigo mismo por su extraña sensación hasta que se dio cuenta del lío en el que acababa de meterse.

-Demonios… esto está cerrado con llave- susurró el chico congelandose en su sitio al intentar girar la manija de la puerta de Nunnally.

-----------------------------

El chico estaba cansado… era ya muy tarde y no tuvo el valor de llegar a casa a enfrentar a su hermana… pero ya iba a llegar… después de todo al mal paso, darle prisa… las palabras del primer ministro aún estaban atoradas en su mente… "Y si ella quiere ver a Cornelia?"… Nunnally puede ser muy terca cuando quiere y Lelouch no podría evitar que su hermana lo hiciera… Estaba en la puerta de la casa y entró. Las luces estaban apagadas… Nunnally ya debe estar dormida… no vale la pena despertarla… así que entró en silencio a su habitación y encendió las luces.

-Vaya… ya era hora… hasta que decidiste aparecer… tengo mucha hambre y no tengo dinero…- le llamó una voz llena de agriedad y molestia- Te he estado esperando todo el maldito día… ¡¡Quiero que llames a Pizza Hut en este momento!!-.

Nota de la Autora.

Dios O.O Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en la historia de los fics de Tamayo-chan . No tengo que decir quien es la persona que ha estado esperando a Lulu por una Pizza¿verdad? xD Gracias por dejarme comentario, y prometo que los capitulos de este fic serán mas largos y elaborados que los de mis fics de Rozen Maiden… (Tamayo-chan actualizandose 8)) xD

Ja Ne!


	3. Stage Two: El Beso

Stage Two. El Beso.

Él había sido un soldado, podía colarse sin ningún problema en territorio enemigo, podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero... se acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía escapar de la habitación de una mujer sin ser descubierto... Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Nunally se había dormido, él no podía simplemente levantarla y pedirle que le abriera... y mucho menos a las personas que estaban afuera de la habitación...¡¡Dios!! Las personas que estaban afuera... ¡¿Qué iban a pensar de él si salía del cuarto de Nunnally a las 3 de la mañana?! No solo perdería la confianza de Nunnally... Tal vez hasta la amistad de Lelouch... o peor aún... su vida a manos del último, hacía ya un rato de su fatídico intentó de escape por la ventana... La ventana era pequeña, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder salir o atorarse, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a ser un fracaso total por que cuando intentó abrirla hizo un chirriante sonido que hizo que Nunnally murmurara desde su cama. Después escuchó sonidos de afuera... Parecía que era... ¿El timbre?... ¿Pero quién visitaría a Lelouch y a Nunnally tan tarde? Y no es que fuera un entrometido... pero pegando el oído a la puerta pudo escuchar una conversación.

-¡Ya era hora!¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- dijo una voz femenina que cruzaba el pasillo.

_-Dios... ¿No sabes comer otra cosa?- le contestó una segunda voz masculina._

_-La pizza es lo mas rápido que puede satisfacerme...-_

_-Aquí también hay comida...¿Por qué no te preparaste algo mientras me esperabas?- le contestó la voz masculina._

_-¡Bah! No sé cocinar y no me interesa aprender... ¿Tú no vas a comer conmigo?-_

_-No, yo ya cené... a todo esto, ¿Me dirás de una vez que ha pasado contigo?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-¡¿Cómo que a "¿qué te refieres?"?! He estado muy preocupado por ti... te desapareciste de la nada y no he tenido noticias tuyas en mas de dos meses...-_

_-Lelouch... –_

_-¡¿Ahora qué?!-_

_-Alguien nos está escuchando...-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Sí... hay alguien mas en esta casa a parte de Nunnally y nosotros, lo puedo sentir...-_

_-¿Estas segura?-_

_-Sí... Viene de esa habitación...-_

Dios... ahora si estaba frito... ¡¡La voz era la de Lelouch!!, estaba con otra persona... pero... ¡¡Lo iba a descubrir!! Entonces vio la ventana y no lo volvió a pensar... la abrió antes de que abrieran la puerta y se lanzo abajo... la caída fue dura... pero comenzó a correr y el vértigo y el miedo a ser descubierto impidieron que sintiera algo mas. Cuando se pensó que había corrido lo suficiente se volvió atrás... Ya no se veía la casa de Lelouch... y su cuello estaba a salvo.

----------------------------

Había llegado la mañana en la ciudad, como estaban advertidos los peligros para la familia real en su propio país, la princesa no había tenido mas remedio que quedarse en Japón respetando un convenio de no armas en el lugar, pactado con el gobierno japonés, ya tenía varias horas en el expalacio britannio Elizabeth I, que había sido construido como la casa del emperador en Japón, pero con la independencia había pasado a ser una especie de Consulado Britannio, el Consejo real estaba decidido a elegir al nuevo monarca lo mas pronto posible y con la inseguridad reinante en Britannia se decidió que el Consulado fuera la mesa directiva para elegirlo. Era obvio que la princesa no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la desición del consejo real y disfrutar sus ultimos días como miembro de la familia real, pronto emergería una nueva dinastía y aunque Cornelia intentara negarlo, le asustaba la idea de que otro dirigente distinto a los Li Britannia se erigiera emperador.

-Buenos días, alteza.-

-¿Ya está aquí?

-¿Eh?-

-Pregunté si ya estaba aquí... el Conde Glauser...

-No... aún no ha llegado...-

-Por supuesto que no ha llegado, quiere hacer lujo de su próxima posición, que digno, ¿No?, hacer esperar a la propia princesa...-

--------------------------

Ahora si estaba preocupado, alguien estaba en el cuarto de Nunnally, ella misma despertó y dijo que escuchó un ruido bastante extraño, el intruso había escapado por la ventana, debió haber sido alguien muy rápido y fuerte por que cuando alcanzó asomarse para verle, ya había desaparecido, fue en ese momento cuando recordó las palabras del primer ministro japonés, Nunnally ahora era la segunda princesa de Britannia, Cornelia la primera, y eso lo convertía a él mismo en... ¡No! No podía seguir pensando en estupideces como esa, alguien había estado dentro de la habitación de su hermana, alguien se había colado a su casa y había violado su intimidad, no podía no pensar en las veces que Nunnally había sido secuestrada por Mao y por V.V. y el pensamiento de perder a su hermana lo aterrorizaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Y si querían acabar con toda la familia real? ¡¡Su mismo padre, esposas, concubinas e hijos del último fueron asesinados en un ataque terrorista!! Y ahora esto... era el colmo... No había podido poner atención a una sola clase por la preocupación, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando terminaron...

-¡¡¡HEY!!!- Le gritó un chico de cabello azul.

-¿mph?- respondió él.

-Lelouch... has estado mas distraído que de costumbre... ¿Acaso andas pensando en alguien en especial?- le preguntó Rival con picardía.

-Nunnally...-

-¿Eh?-

-Alguien se metió a la habitación de Nunnally...- soltó finalmente.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-Estoy muy preocupado, ella me dijo que estuvo escuchando ruidos extraños pero tuvo miedo de moverse, así que se quedó inmóvil toda la noche hasta que el tipo se escapó-

-Por dios...

-¡¡¡Si ese imbecil cree que las cosas se quedarán así!!! ¡está muy equivocado!- afirmó enfurecido Lelouch.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo el castaño entrando a la sala de juntas del consejo escolar.

-um... Esto es serio, Suzaku, parece que un pervertido se metió anoche a la habitación de Nunnally...- dijo Rival tomando una actitud seria.

-¿Q-Q-ue?¿Un p-per-v-vertido? - dijo el castaño mientras su rostro tomaba una coloración ligeramente azul.

-No pongas esa cara, Suzaku... Sé que Nunnally es como tu hermana, no permitiremos que ese imbecil intente hacerlo nuevo...-

-Por que si intenta hacerle algo a mi hermana, ¡¡¡¡VA A PAGARLO CON SU VIDA!!!!- gritó finalmente Lelouch con una expresión psicópata.

-------------------------------------

La chica se estaba preparando para el desfile, ¡¡Dios!! Como habían cambiado las cosas desde que iniciaron, ahora los Black Knights eran los héroes de la nación y el pueblo había pedido conocerlos, habían venido de todos lados, Tokio, Kyoto, Kanazawa, Aomori, Izumo y de tantos otros lugares, el pueblo japonés ansiaba con fervor conocerlos, conocer a Zero, el héroe nacional y patrón, según la nueva creencia popular, del país. Y claro, al encargado de las relaciones públicas le pareció una verdadera maravilla llegar con una entrada triunfal a la ciudad para enorgullecer el nombre de Japón, ya no había razón de esconderse, con la independencia, Zero había dejado de ser un prófugo de la justicia para convertirse en el símbolo de la justicia misma.

-Te vez muy bien con ese traje, Karen, ¿Lo trajeron de Kyoto?, ¿no?- preguntó un hombre acercándose a la chica.

-Sí... Tu también luces muy bien, Ougi, ¿Aún no llega Zero? - le preguntó.

-jajaja, ¡Pero si Zero ha estado en su habitación todo el tiempo!, dijo que iría a ponerse el traje que trajeron de Kyoto... Pero no ha salido, C. C. Me dijo que le ayudaría a vestirse...-

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- gritó la pelirroja completamente consternada.

-eh... tranquilízate Karen... creo que es por la ropa... Los trajes que trajeron de Kyoto son algo extravagantes y no dudo que necesite ayuda para vestirse, de hecho yo también tuve que pedirle ayuda a Tamaki con esta ropa tan extraña...-

-mph...-

-No puedo creer que Zero haya aceptado aparecer en el desfile...-

-Yo tampoco... -

-¿Un desfile?-

-Sí... es una especie de caravana de gente que pasea por la ciudad...- le dijo el chico.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir contigo?- le preguntó altaneramente la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Por que eres mi cómplice... ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Aún así, no entiendo por que tenemos que usar esta ropa tan extraña...- le dijo mirando el uniforme negro que había de usar.

-Deberías ver lo que Takuya hizo para mí antes de comenzar a quejarte, C. C.- le dijo el chico mostrándole el extraño traje de general que portaba.

------------------------------------------

El pánico reinaba en la escuela Ashford, ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber luchado en batalla, los Black Knights aparecieran en público como las grandes estrellas? Suzaku miraba con perplejidad a sus compañeros Britannios, que cuchicheaban entre ellos del evento. Mientras que por otro lado estaban los japoneses, Suzaku los acompañaba de vez en cuando y se había hecho amigo de algunos de ellos, eran personas agradables... Cuando entró a la sala donde ellos acostumbraban reunirse, no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena, los japoneses no estaban preocupados, muy por el contrario, tenían una pequeña pero muy alegre fiesta mientras veían por Televisión los preparativos del desfiles, Los carros alegóricos ya estaba poblando la avenida, solo faltaban los invitados de honor: Los Black Knights.

-¡Suzaku-kun!¡Qué bueno que has venido!- le respondió una chica de cabello negro.

-Hola, Satsuki, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!-

-¿eh?-

-Hoy es el primer día en el que Zero sama será recibido como lo que es: un héroe, no, nuestro héroe- afirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------

Lelouch Lamperouge estaba completamente impresionado cuando lo vio por primer vez, no parecía en nada el carro que el esperaba, era el carro para la unidad Zero, era un monumento enorme a Japón, arboles de cerezos en flor que se erguían orgullosos desde el carro para observar el lugar... y se dio cuenta de cómo lo veian los japoneses, en el medio de los árboles había una silla, que parecía mas la de un emperador que la de un revolucionario, y tomo su lugar, con C. C. Y Karen a sus lados, y el resto de la unidad Zero sobre el carro.

Las luces resplandecían y se escuchaban los cantos y los alaridos de la gente, todo el mundo era feliz ese día... Todo era hermoso para el pueblo, sobre todo cuando el último carro apareció, el carro del heroe de la nación.

----------------------------------------------------

Suzaku nunca había asistido a una fiesta como aquella, las bromas, la gente, todo le recordaba con nostalgia su niñez y a su país. Estaba tan entretenido que casi ni se percató que su celular estaba sonando.

-¿Sí?

_-Etto... __Suzaku-kun... - dijo una suave vocecita al otro lado del auricular._

-N-Nunnally... ¿Sucede algo?- respondió intentando vanamente ocultar su vergüenza.

_-Es que... mi onisama se está tardando demasiado y estoy preocupada... Quisiera que vinieras a vernos... pero si estas ocupado no hay ningún problema...-_

-¡¡Para nada!! ¡¡En un momento estoy allá!!-

------------------------------

Karen estaba tan entretenida con las luces y los colores del desfile, hasta que se puso a pensar... cuando Zero anunció que posiblemente esta sería la última aparición de los Black Knights, entró en pánico... ¡¡¡Esta era la última vez que lo vería!!! No podía creerlo... Cuando el desfile se terminó y los Black Knights llegaron a la central, Se dio cuenta de que ellos mismos tenían su propia fiesta, después de las batallas, nunca habían tenido de hacer una, la mesa directiva estaba en estado de júbilo y Laksharta había organizado todo trayendo comida y bebida al cuartel.

-Tú no puedes tomar querida- le dijo a Karen antes de que ella se acercara a la mesa de bebidas.

-Oh, vamos, estamos en una fiesta, déjala que se divierta, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ella, además pronto cumplirá los 18, ¿No, Karen?- dijo Tamaki al ver la escena.

Karen no le prestó atención, ella no quería ir a la mesa de bebidas, quería alcanzar a Zero que se dirigía a su habitación. Estaba completamente desesperada…

-------------------------------

El chico seguía hecho una piedra, fue un idiota por haber aceptado ir a ver Nunnally, ¡¡¿Cómo demonios la iba a enfrentar?!!, ella pensó que un pervertido estaba en su habitación... y había sido él mismo... Pero, por otro lado, no podía dejarla sola, ella era como su hermana, o eso había creído hasta ahora, se sorprendió mucho cuando fue la propia Nunnally quien abrió la puerta y no Sayoko, la sirvienta que vivía con ellos.

-¿Y Sayoko-san?-

-Tuvo que salir...

-¡¡¿Te dejó sola?!!-

-Fue una emergencia… En realidad ella no quería hacerlo… por eso te pedí que vinieras… No quería que mi Onisama me encontrara sola, porque me regañaría por haber dejado que Sayoko-san se fuera-

-En eso tienes razón… Oye… Nunnally… tal vez esto te resulte incómodo… pero ¿Qué pasó anoche?-

-… No lo sé… Cuando me dejaste me quedé dormida, y después comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños,

-¿Ruidos extraños?-

-Sí… como si alguien intentara abrir la ventana, luego logró salir y correr, cuando me di cuenta mi onisama y C. C. –san ya estaban conmigo-

-¿C. C. –san?-

-Sí… es la novia de mi oni sama, la verdad no sé que habrá estado haciendo a esa hora, pero me alegro que haya estado ahí, por que me asusté mucho…-

-Lo lamento, Nunnally…-

-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa…-

------------------------------------

El desfile había sido como nunca pensó y ahora sus hombres estaban teniendo una pequeña fiesta afuera, pero él prefirió retirarse a su habitación para descansar… pero sobre todo para pensar… Alguien había estado cerca de Nunnally… ella necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella… porque si en algo tenía razón el primer ministro es que alguien deseaba acabar con la dinastía Li Britannia… ¿Quién podría ser?, el chico se quitó el casco después de todo las luces estaban apagadas… y hacía demasiado calor… además que estaba el hecho de que alguien le había borrado la memoria a la gente que sabía de Zero… Suzaku, Karen… hacía rato que había hablado con C.C., ella no supo que decirle… A pesar de que ella misma no supo como había sobrevivido en el mar…

Nunnally… ella era lo más importante… pero… ¡No iba a poder protegerla siempre!, y mucho menos con esa organización suelta… ellos mataron a su madre y ahora se estaban convirtiendo en una amenaza latente para su hermana… los Black Knights estaban prácticamente desintegrándose… solo le quedaba una opción, hacerlo él mismo…

Y pensó en las probabilidades… Lelouch Lamperouge no iba a poder hacerlo… solo era un estudiante britannio común y corriente… Zero estaba prácticamente retirado de la pelea… y entonces la respuesta llegó a su mente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí… si el estudiante britannio y el terrorista no podían hacer nada para defender a Nunnally de esa amenaza… entonces solo quedaba una persona: Lelouch Li Britannia.

Ella entró en la habitación… Karen miró el casco… y lo miró a él… el casco estaba en el suelo… y él estaba de espaldas a ella… Tal vez era una estupidez… tal vez solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo… pero… no iba a poder vivir tranquila si no lo hacía… esta era la última vez que lo vería y jamás se lo perdonaría si no lo intentaba… y desesperadamente le tomó de la muñeca para voltearle… y le besó.

N. de la A.

Bueno… He aquí el segundo capitulo / 

Espero les guste... y me dejen un coment x3


	4. Stage Three: Entonces ¿Quién eres?

Stage Three. Entonces… ¿quién eres?

¿Cómo se sentía¿Estúpida? Sí… y mucho, en cuanto ella lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a correr como una loca, dios, acababa de besarlo, aún no lo creía, y lo más patético del asunto, sí por que había algo más patético aun que robarle un beso a un hombre, es que no pudo alcanzar a verle el rostro, tal vez… tal vez eso fue solo por que al rozar sus labios con los propios no pudo pensar en otra cosa más… y el sentir sus cabellos cerca su mente se bloqueo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Lacksharta eran ciertas, estaba enamorada de él...

Tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió el pasar de la noche, ni cuando su la mujer entró su habitación.

-Karen... ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela... Son las 7 en punto...-

-No tengo ánimos de salir a ningún lugar...-

-¿Es por un chico?-

-¡¡Mamá!!-

-jejeje-

-...-

-No tienes por que sentirte apenada, al contrario, el amor es algo natural, dime... ¿es un compañero de clases?-

-No...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hice algo muy estúpido...-

-¿Tanto como para esconderte en tu habitación el resto de tu vida?-

-Tal vez...-

-Si dices que ese chico no va a tu escuela, creo que no hay ninguna razón por la que no hayas de ir... Al contrario, tal vez tus amigas pueden tener una mejor opinión que yo...-

---------------------------

_-Pensé que eras mi amigo- le dijo el chico de cabellos negros al castaño._

_-¡Lelouch¡No tienes por que decir eso! Tú eres mi mejor amigo y lo vas a seguir siendo... -_

-¡¡¡¡Eres un mentiroso¡¡¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú!!!- le decía mientras sus cabellos cubrian su rostro.

_-Pero... Yo...-_

_-¡¡¡¡Yo confiaba en ti!!!! Y tú... Y tú... ¡¡¡Intentaste meterte con mi hermana en mi propia casa!!!-_

_-Eso no es cierto... ¡¡esas no eran mis intenciones¡¡Lo juro!!¡¡Nunnally es como mi hermana y...!!-_

_-No te preocupes, yo mismo haré que pagues por lo que hiciste...-_

_El chico no pudo terminar de intentar excusarse, Lelouch le tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo arrojó a una habitación oscura, Suzaku intentó llamarlo para pedir disculpas de nuevo, pero como respuesta lo único que escuchó fue una larga risa maléfica que le puso los cabellos de punta, ese no era el Lelouch que él conocía, pero no pudo seguir pensando por que en la esquina de la habitación, habías un par de pequeñas luces, Suzaku se acercó para ver lo que era y descubrió a un pequeño gatito, sabía lo que le esperaba pero se iba a convertir en su único compañero mientras Lelouch se dignaba a dejarlo salir. Pero en cuanto lo tocó, como si de un efecto dominó se tratara, cientos de pequeñas luces comenzaron a brillar en toda la habitación... Suzaku comenzó a llorar cuando lo escuchó..._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Meooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!- maullaron al unísono los cientos de gatitos que estaban en el lugar._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------

-¡¡¡Despierta!!!-le gritó Rival a su compañero de cuarto arrojándole un zapato.

-¿Eh?-

-Estabas soñando...-

-uff... ¿En serio?... Dios que susto...- dijo el castaño saliendo de la cama.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ah... Por nada...-

-Será mejor que te vistas... ya estamos retrasados para clases...

-De acuerdo...-

-----------------------

¡¡¡¡¡Pero que demonios se había creído¿Por qué lo hizo?... Aún no lo aceptaba... ¿Qué intentaba probar?... Después de todas las preocupaciones y finalmente el descanso de Zero, ahora esto. Karen Kozuki recibiría su merecido. Si le gustaba estar con Zero, ella tendría a su Zero.

El chico estaba sentado en su mesa esperando que llegara el resto de la clase, ahora que no tenía "actividades extra-clase" no tenía por que andar faltando a la escuela, mucho menos si se llevaba a cabo lo que tenía planeado para esta misma noche.

-Hola, Karen- le saludó el chico de cabellos castaños a la chica que acababa de llegar a su mesa.

-ah... Hola, Lelouch...- le contestó la chica dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-le preguntó él.

-Muy bien... Fue divertido... Mi papa nos regaló un viaje a Holanda a mí y a mi mamá- mintió la chica.

-Suena bien...-

-Sí...-

-¿Tienes planeado hacer algo hoy en la noche?- le preguntó él.

-Eh... ¿M-me estás invitando a salir?-

-Sí-  
-yo... yo... de acuerdo... -

-Bien... pasaré por ti a las ocho-

-De acuerdo...-contestó la chica insegura.

------------------------

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad... un momento... ¿Dijo que sí?... ¡¡¡¿Por qué le dijo que sí¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Ella estaba enamorada de Zero... ¿por qué lo hizo¿Habrá sido acto reflejo? O... ¡¡argh!! Ya no sabía ni que pensar... intentó retractarse varias veces, pero algo no se lo permitía... la primera en el receso que les dio la profesora de Historia... pero Shirley la interrumpió y ya no pudo acercarse a él... después en el almuerzo, pero por alguna razón él se perdió de su vista y ya no supo que hacer... pero... por otro lado... ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo?... Solo era una cita... tal vez irían al cine o tal vez a un concierto y ahí acabaría todo... ¿Y Shirley?... ¿Qué le diría a ella?... Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Lelouch... y también había sospechado él salía con Karen... siempre lo negó... pero si la descubría tal vez perdería su amistad... Era definitivo... ya no sabía ni que pensar...

------------------------

Estaba harta, anoche el maldito Conde la dejó plantada... pero...encima de todo, hoy era el "gran día" el día que se decidiría cual de las Familias sucedería la prácticamente extinta Familia Li Britannia, que irónico era, sobre su cama estaba un vestido en tonos morados, esa iba a ser la primera vez que luciría como una princesa y la última vez que lo sería.

Era enfermizo solo ver como los Cortesanos se desvivían en atender y complacer cualquiera de los Glauser, ya fuera el viejo y detestable Conde, o su obesa esposa, tenía entendido que tenían una hija, y el Conde planeaba hacerse con otra esposa para tener a su propio heredero varón una vez siendo emperador… En unas cuantas horas comenzaría la ceremonia.

Era definitivo, solo un milagro salvaría a la princesa Cornelia.

------------------------

La chica era un mar de nervios, Nunca había rechazado a un chico, bueno tal vez sí… pero nunca directamente, casi no escucha su celular cuando sonó. Cuando alcanzó a ver el remitente de la llamada su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Zero.

-¿Sí?-

_-Hola Karen, Necesito de tu ayuda, como sabes hace poco falleció el emperador britannio…-_

-Sí… todo el mundo piensa… piensan que fuimos nosotros…-

_-Lo sé, hay un hombre que planea apoderarse del trono, necesitamos detenerlo, según mis fuentes, si se corona emperador intentará atacar Japón de nuevo, y inculpándonos el crimen del asesinato de su antecesor-_

-Necesitamos detenerlo…-

_-Exacto. _

_-_¿Cuándo atacaremos?-

_-¿Atacar? La guerra terminó hace unas semanas, nosotros no atacaremos, es mas, conmigo mismo me basta para impedir ese nombramiento, solo necesito que me brinde apoyo moral¿Te parece?-._

-¡¡¿Piensa entrar nada más así y acabar con él?!!- le gritó sorprendida.

_-jajajaja, Eres muy graciosa, mejor así, eso aumentará tu popularidad-_

-¿Popularidad?-

_-Ya lo verás. Lacksharta te ayudará para que luzcas de acuerdo a la ocasión. Iremos al mismo palacio Elizabeth I y le quitaremos el trono en su cara y en la cara de todos los britannios. Te espero a las ocho en punto. Adiós- le dijo cortando la comunicación._

---------------------------

-¿Onisama?- le llamó la chica en silla de ruedas al joven.

-Dime, Nunnally…-

-Yo… quiero pedirte algo…-

-Es por Cornelia¿No?-

-S-sí… ella está muy sola y… nosotros…-

-Nosotros estaremos con ella.-

-¿Eh?-

-Dentro de poco… Te lo prometo. Pronto estaremos juntos, sin ninguna otra preocupación…-

-Onisama…-

-Nunnally, hoy voy a salir y es posible que no pueda volver hasta mañana, pero los chicos se van a quedar contigo, llegarán en cualquier momento.-

-¿Suzaku-san también?-

-Sí… Todos, Suzaku, Milleine, Rival, Shirley, Nina y hasta Arthur…-

-Me alegra mucho… ¿Planeas salir con C.C.-san?-

-No… salgo con otra persona. Hoy van a pasar en la televisión el nombramiento del nuevo emperador… Quiero que le pidas a Sayoko-san que la encienda y que todos la vean, no quiero que haya ninguna duda…-

-No me digas que tú…-

-Sí. Ya me decidí, así que no te preocupes por mi¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, mándale mis saludos a nuestra Oneesama y dile que espero que me visite de vez en cuando…Y dile a la persona que vaya contigo que debe usarlo… - respondió sonriendo.

-¿Usarlo?-

-Sí… ¡Este!- le dijo acercando su silla de ruedas a uno de los armarios del que sacó una caja blanca con moño azul.

-----------------------

¡¡¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer¡¡Zero la había citado para la misión el mismo día y a la misma hora que Lelouch!!, el que un terrorista te llame para una misión contra Britannia nunca ha sido una buena excusa para dejar plantado a un chico. ¡¡Pero ambos irían a buscarla!! Entonces… ¿Y si se encontraban? No quería ni pensarlo. Lelouch no era un mal chico, pero si descubría que Zero iba a su casa por ella… Seguramente la orden lo eliminaría… intentó llamarlo varias veces a su celular pero nunca daba línea, seguramente lo tenía apagado.

-Hija…-

-¡¡¡Qué!!!-gritó enfadada.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estabas de mal humor… es que una amiga tuya que dice llamarse Lacksharta quiere verte… Pero si no quieres recibirla le digo que te sientes descompuesta y asunto arreglado…-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡Espera!!!- le gritó a su mamá deteniéndola antes que diera media vuelta de la puerta de su habitación- Yo la recibiré…

-Si ya estoy aquí, niña- dijo una voz sobre un montón de paquetes.

-¿Racksartha?-

-¿Pues a quién esperabas, niña¿él no te lo dijo?-

-Por supuesto que me lo dijo… - le respondió apenada la muchacha.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que comenzar, tienes que estar lista de una vez…

La morena comenzó a dejar los paquetes en el suelo, mientras Racksharta le daba instrucciones a su madre, Karen comenzó a examinar uno de los paquetes, era una cajita mediana, blanca, estaba cerrada con un lazo azul, abriéndola con cuidado, descubrió algo que hizo que su boca fuera al suelo¡¡¡era un collar de zafiros!!! Estaba completamente segura, su madrastra había lucido muchas joyas del mismo material, pero… estos Zafiros lucían diferentes a los de su madrastra, brillaban con un resplandor impresionante… ¿Cuánto valdrían?... ¿Veinte millones¿Treinta tal vez?... ¿De dónde había sacado Zero tales joyas? No eran algo que fácilmente pudiera ocultar…

----------------------------

La música había comenzado y la comida y la bebida no faltaba en el lugar, a pesar de que su padre había muerto muy poco tiempo la fiesta estaba comenzando y toda la gente estaba animada y contenta, la mayoría de los cortesanos ya le habían mostrado sus respetos a la foca sobre desarrollada, que a los ojos de la princesa, era el Lord Glauser. Todos eran unos hipócritas, a nadie le importaba el asesinato de su familia lo único que querían era cuidar las futuras relaciones con el próximo emperador.

-Luce usted maravillosa, alteza- le dijo el conde acercándose a la mujer.

-Déjese de tonterías, sabe bien lo que hacemos aquí, éste es el nombramiento del nuevo emperador, que dentro de poco tomará su puesto-

-Por supuesto… -

-Tiene el puesto casi asegurado… lo sabe¿No es así?- le dijo al hombre.

-Eso creo…-

-¿Entonces solo vino a burlarse de mí?- le sonrió con ironía la mujer de cabellos morados.

-Para nada, alteza, es más, hasta pienso que no debería dejar de ser parte de la familia real¿nunca ha pensado en convertirse en emperatriz?...-

-…-

-Desgraciadamente, Alice, mi esposa es demasiado vieja para darme el heredero varón que necesito… y si usted aún…-

No pudo terminar, la princesa Cornelia estaba tan furiosa que no pudo controlar su instinto, le abofeteó, en frente de toda la corte, la música paró, el consejo imperial y los cortesanos estaban mudos.

-------------------------------

La chica se miró por última vez en el espejo, no lucía como una estudiante, mucho menos como un miembro de los Black Knights, El vestido, de color azul rey, estaba finamente cortado, era el mas bello que había visto, le llegaba hasta los pies, entre su madre y Racksharta se habían encargado de maquillarla, y por alguna extraña razón, aunque los zafiros eran la pieza mas cargada de su atuendo, no lucían tanto como sus ojos del mismo color. Estaba vestida como una princesa, no. Como una reina. Y el nudo que sentía en el estomago que le dio desde que abrió la caja de las joyas desapareció en el momento que sonaron las ocho… ¿Qué importaba Lelouch ahora?... Estaba vestida como un dama y posiblemente esta sería su última misión… además… cuando Zero la llamó por teléfono actuó como si el beso jamás hubiera existido… ¿Estaría jugando con ella?... No… si quisiera hacerlo, no hubiera llamado a Lacksharta…

-Luces tan hermosa…- le llamó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es hora, C.C. debe estar abajo con el auto…-

-¿C.C.?- masculló la pelirroja.

-¡Por supuesto¿Quién mas crees que los llevará? "él" no quiso que fuera otra persona, además está el hecho que no tengo idea de a donde vaya, solo me dijo que encendiera el televisor en la transmisión que darán para elegir al nuevo emperador- le llamó la morena.

-Ya veo…-

-Entonces yo también tendré encendida la televisión… ahora que lo pienso… hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de verla… Diviértete mucho, hija- le dijo su madre.

-adiós, mamá- le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

----------------------------------

La chica entró al auto C.C. la condujo hasta el interior, era una limusina extremadamente lujosa, al parecer C.C. sería el chofer que los llevaría al lugar de los hechos, en cuanto entró se congeló, ahí estaba él… no llevaba su traje habitual… llevaba puesto un traje blanco… lucía como un príncipe, y se sonrojó levemente al pensar en eso.

-¿Una limusina?... ¿por qué tiene banderas britannias?- preguntó la chica para romper el incómodo silencio mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

-Es para que nos dejen pasar… te lo dije¿no? Yo mismo me encargaré de impedir ese nombramiento…-

-Sí… pero aún no lo comprendo…-

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme la corriente en todo lo que haga o diga¿De acuerdo? En realidad es algo muy simple, solo necesito que permanezcas a mi lado-

-Sí… Yo… Yo… he querido decirte esto desde el día del desfile… es que yo…yo estoy enamorada de ti…-

-Cállate.- le dijo el enmascarado al escuchar como el auto se detenía habían llegado a su destino.

-¿eh?-

-Lo que tengas planeado decir, cállatelo y guárdatelo. Tú no me conoces… no tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso. Hoy… hoy sabrás quien soy… y te puedo asegurar, que los que tú llamas "tus sentimientos" desaparecerán en una sola noche. Esta.- le dijo tomando una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a liberar su rostro de la máscara.

N. de la A. Ok… Este fue un capítulo exclusivo de LuluxKaren xD

Prometo traerles la próxima Stage pronto ) Creo que Karen se va a sentir culpable por haber dejado plantado a Lulu ) Ya verán a lo que me refiero.

Espero que les haya gustado… Atte. Tamayo-chan x3

Y gracias por los reviews


	5. Stage Four: La emperatriz

Stage 4. La emperatriz

El silencio en la corte había parado. La gente volvió a sonreír como si la bofetada que la princesa Cornelia jamás hubiera existido. El conde estaba sonriendo también, aunque en el fondo de su ser, se estuviera quemando por una venganza.

Pero que va, si era lo mas normal, los cortesanos siempre fueron gente estúpida e hipócrita... pensaban ambos, a lo mejor era esa la razón por la que habían congeniado tan bien. Lloyd Ashplund y su prometida, la señorita Milleine Ashford que estaba regiamente vestidos para la ocasión, después de todo, próximamente ella sería condesa.

-Pobre princesa... ya sabe que está condenada...- dijo la chico mirando a la mujer de morado con benevolencia. – Si tan solo hubiese quedado alguien con vida...-

-Lo sé- la rubia quiso morderse la lengua, puesto que, Nunnally ya le había contado todo hacía unas horas, esta farsa se iba a terminar pronto.

--------------

Karen estaba completamente paralizada, no pudo terminar de verle cuando, al arrojar la máscara lejos, a uno de los asientos delanteros del coche, la jaló hacia sí mismo abriendo la puerta y sacándola del auto. Ella miró el sitio donde estaban¡¡¡Era el palacio Elizabeth I!!!, al principio pensó que estaba mirando mal, pero al ver las banderas britannias, las luces y el montón de reporteros, fotógrafos y camarógrafos en la entrada, la hicieron darse cuenta de que su acompañante no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que irían solos a detener la proclamación del nuevo emperador.

Entonces, lentamente se dio la vuelta para preguntarle que era lo que planeaba hacer... pero cuando lo vio a la cara, sin la máscara solo pudo congelarse y sonrojar su rostro al color del papel.

-Te dije que nos veríamos a las ocho en punto- le contestó sonriendo Lelouch Lamperouge.

-E-Esto... ¡¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!!!- gritó de repente.

-Oh... Por supuesto que no lo es...-

-¡¿Qué te has creído?!¡¡Por qué intentaste suplantar a Zero!!-

-jajajaja... niña... ¿Aún no lo comprendes?... Yo soy Zero, pero eso lo discutiremos mas tarde... ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer... ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo el chico mientras contemplaba la escalinata hacia el palacio.

-¿Ah, sí?... ¡¿Y cómo crees que dos estudiantes podrán entrar a la cumbre?!- le respondió la chica intentando vanamente de salir del trance por la impresión.

-No somos dos estudiantes... Ya lo verás- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano según el protocolo y la llevaba a las escaleras

De inmediato los periodistas captaron a los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban a la puerta... pero... todos se preguntaban... ¿Quién eran? Caminaban según el protocolo real, y ambos estaban vestidos como cortesanos, el joven lucía su porte con garbo y fuerza, mientras que su acompañante se veía algo intimidada a de las luces, pero aun así lucía como una princesa.

----------------------

-Nana-chan... ¿Por qué querían que estuviéramos aquí?- preguntó Shirley a la pequeña.

-Mi onisama y yo queremos que todos sepan algo... Es muy importante para nosotros romper con esta mentira...-

-No me digas que... – le dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.

-Sí... Mi nombre no es Nunnally Lamperouge,-dijo haciendo que todos hicieran un silencio - Mi verdadero nombre es Nunnally Li Britannia. Soy la segunda princesa de Britannia, y mi hermano el primero. Él fue a ese lugar a apoyar a nuestra oneesama. Cornelia...

-Nunnally... si esto es por el tipo que entró a tu habitación creo que...- empezó Rival.

-Ella dice la verdad –arremetió Suzaku de repente.

-Ustedes son... ¿Príncipes?- intentó hablar la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-Sí. Somos hijos de la séptima mujer del antiguo emperador, usamos el apellido de nuestra difunta madre, La emperatriz Marianne Li Britannia, para escondernos.

-Pero¿Por qué?...-

-Nuestro padre... nos negó... y nos dio por muertos a ambos... pero ahora que ha fallecido... no podemos permitir que le pase algo a nuestra hermana, ahora que los tres estamos solos – dijo la chica – Además... ya no estamos seguros en Ashford...

-Entonces... ¿crees que el tipo que te acosó era un terrorista?- inquirió Rivalz

-Yo... No lo sé... Hablé con mi Onisama y me dijo que ya no podíamos estar aquí... por eso, preferimos revelar nuestra identidad... –

-Para pedirle protección a Britannia...- agregó Suzaku

-Sí-

--------------------------

Ya habían cruzado a los reporteros, ahora estaban en un pasillo de esculturas y todo tipo de arte Britannio, Karen soltó la mano de su acompañante, que ya se le había agarrotado por los nervios.

-Muy bien... ¡¿Cuál es el maldito truco, ahora?!- le susurró al chico para que no pudieran oirlos los guardias que estaban por los pasillos, ni las personas que entraban al lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Nos dejaron entrar!, para empezar yo soy japonesa y tú eres... es decir... ¡Ni siquiera tenemos una invitación!-

-Este lugar es una cumbre. Se reunirán personas importantes de todo el mundo, decidir el próximo dirigente de un país no es algo que pasa por desapercibido...-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero¿Cómo nos infiltraremos?, en la entrada al salón hay un heraldo, el nos pedirá nuestros nombres y no creo que Karen Kozuki y Lelouch Lamperouge sean bien recibidos- gruñó ella.

-Yo no soy Lelouch Lamperouge...- le contestó sonriendo al ver su testarudez.

-¡Oh sí! Y yo soy la emperatriz de Britannia...-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Karen, porque... nunca se sabe...-

----------------------

El consejo real ya había discutido en privado el asunto durante horas¿Cuánto mas tiempo iba a demorarse? En el fondo, no eran mas que un puñado de corruptos que el Conde ya había comprado, era estúpida esta "espera" preliminar. Pensaba la mujer, en unos pocos minutos se sabría el veredicto final y una vez dicho era imposible volver atrás... Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba que casi no se da cuenta... cuando aterrado paje, que se encargaba de anunciar las entradas de los cortesanos entró al salón sin siquiera molestarse en presentarse, un guardia real lo detuvo, pero él insistió en correr hacia el cuarto de consejo para avisar de un hecho sin precedentes que iba a cambiarlo todo, fuese cual fuese el veredicto del consejo.

-¿Qué le hacen a este pobre hombre?- se acercó la princesa al paje, que estaba lleno de sudor y temblaba.

-Su alteza¡gracias al cielo que está aquí!-

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- le dijo la princesa al heraldo.

-Sí... ¡¡Un milagro!!-

-¿Milagro?-

-Sí... – el paje no pudo terminar, por que las trompetas habían sonado, eso solo significaba una cosa, la "decisión" estaba tomada.

El anciano presidente del consejo, acompañado del secretario de estado y el primer ministro se presentaron ante la corte y tomaron lugar una mesa de presidio con estandartes britannios.

-El Real Consejo del Sacro Imperio Britannio ya tomó su decisión... Si hay alguien que la apele que se presente ahora o...-

-¡¡¡¡SU ALTEZA IMPERIAL, LORD LELOUCH LI BRITANNIA, PRIMER PRINCIPE EN LA LINEA DE SUCESIÓN REAL!!!!- gritó el paje de una manera tan ensordecedora que todo el mundo pensó que había sido el cielo quien hizo el anuncio y no el pobre y nervioso plebeyo a un lado de la princesa.

------------------------------

Sí... esto había sido demasiado, la chica de cabellos verdes, que veía todo en un televisor en la orden de los Black Knights se había atragantado con la pizza que en estos momentos comía.

-¿C.C.?- intentó llamarle Tamaki dándole golpes en la espalda para que pasara lo que acababa de meterse a la boca.

-¿Lelouch Li Britannia?- dijo Ougi incrédulo observando.

-Era el décimo séptimo príncipe varón, pero... como todos están muertos supongo que ahora es el primero... y el único...- dijo la chica intentando tranquilizarse.

--------------------------------

Si el salón había quedado en silencio después de la bofetada que la princesa Cornelia le había atestado al fresco, ahora estaba multiplicado, la presión era tanta que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo. Entonces se escucharon pasos detrás desde la puerta al pasillo.

El anunciado entró al salón. La fuerza, la arrogancia y la elegancia con la que se movía, dejó mas que clara su posición. Y a lo que venía. Karen venía a su lado, caminaba tímidamente de su brazo, en realidad la chica tenía deseos de que se la tragara la tierra, en ese mismo lugar... jamás habría imaginado que su acompañante se atreviera a tanto.

Milly vio a la chica y rápidamente la llamó. Karen no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella y a su prometido, Lloyd observó el júbilo en el rostro de su novia y entendió la situación. Mientras que Lelouch se situaba al centro del salón para hacerle frente al consejo.

-¿Quién eres?- se atrevió finalmente el secretario de estado a preguntar al recién llegado.

-Ya he sido presentado.- respondió cortésmente al hombre.

-El principe Lelouch Li Britannia falleció hace 8 años... ¿Hay acaso alguien al menos que avale lo que intentas sostener, niño?-

-¡Yo lo hago!- se apresuró el Conde Ashplund saliendo de su lugar y poniéndose del lado del recién llegado.

-Honorable Secretario...-comenzó la princesa- Sé que su retiro está próximo, por eso le aconsejo que no se vuelva a atrever a llamar "niño" a su próximo emperador, si no desea perder su puesto- le llamó con una sonrisa tan grande que no se podía disimular.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, su alteza?- le llamó el presidente del consejo.

-Vine a reclamar mi lugar... Y sobre la decisión del consejo, creo que es completamente obvio que queda revocada – le dijo al anciano.

-Así es. Su alteza... Entonces... creo que lo mas conveniente es que se informe de las leyes britannias sobre las sucesiones -

-Lo sé, Solo puedo hacerlo después de un año de la muerte de mi padre...-

-Y encontrando a la primera emperatriz... ningún emperador ha subido sin su primer esposa, alteza¿Ya tiene a alguien en mente?-

-Por supuesto... yo...-

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar. Un sonido ensordecedor destruyó las ventanas del salón... Era una onda de choque, estaba seguro, todo el mundo comenzó a correr, y caos se hizo presente, alguien había detonado una bomba. Milly, Karen y Lloyd fueron separados de Cornelia y Lelouch por una gigantesca estructura de metal que cayó del techo.

-¡¿Dónde está mi Frame?!- gritó al aire la princesa Cornelia.

-Alteza, usted sabe que no podemos tener armas aquí, esa fue la condición para que Japón nos permitiera permaneces aquí...- el respondió un guardia

-¡¡¿Qué has dicho¡¡¿Entonces dónde demonios está la seguridad?!!-

-Cornelia, parece que estamos atrapados, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a ver que sucede-

------------------------

-¡¡Lelouch!!- gritó la pelirroja al ver la enorme estructura.

-Maldición...-

-Lloyd... ¿dijeron que no había ninguna arma para defendernos?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Britannia no... Pero... hay un frame japonés en el que había estado trabajando... Pero... es inútil, la princesa Cornelia está del otro lado, si tan solo Suzaku no hubiese... - le respondió el Conde.

-¡Yo lo haré!- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Agradezco su esfuerzo, pero... el frame es una unidad de combate... y...-

-¡Dásela!- le gritó la rubia.

--------------------------

-¿Por qué nos estamos moviendo?- le preguntó el hombre en el frame – C. C. No es Zero, ella no puede darnos órdenes- gruñó Tamaki

-Por que tiene razón... Ese príncipe es un hecho muy extraño... y mas extraño aún... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Karen con él?-

-argh... está bien, pero solo somos tres...-

-¡Cállense!- les dijo una voz femenina desde un tercer Frame.

El "palacio" comenzó a hacerse visible, parecía que había habido una enorme explosión por que el techo estaba casi completamente caído, y mucha gente huía del lugar completamente aterrada. En el centro del lugar... había un frame. No era un modelo Britannio, mucho menos japonés, era un modelo chino de color Azul Cobalto. Que tenía un cañón de Sakuradite.

---------------------------

Antes de que los príncipes pudieran moverse de su lugar. El frame chino apareció

Frente a ellos.

-No pensé que tuviera que llegar a estos extremos- decía una voz femenina desde el interior de la armadura china.

-¡¡¡¡¿Quién eres?!!!!- le gritó la princesa.

-No importa, en realidad no necesitaba acabar contigo, pero si quieres proteger a tu hermano… no me dejarás otra opción. Es tu última oportunidad, Cornelia Li Britannia, déjame llevármelo o tendré que matarte- dijo de nuevo la voz de la armadura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le preguntó Lelouch en un intento de ganar tiempo mientras llegaba la armada.

-¡oh! Mucho gusto en conocerle, lamento ser tan ruda, pero necesito que venga conmigo-.

-Ese… es un cañón de Sakuradite como el que se usó en el asesinato del emperador¿Estas relacionada con ello?- le preguntó el chico.

-¡Sí! Fui yo misma la que lo hizo… ¿Vendrás conmigo?... o ¿voy a tener que raptarte?- le respondió la chica del frame jovialmente.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no te lo llevarás!!- dijo otra voz llegando en un frame negro.

-Karen…-susurró el chico al reconocerle.

---------------------------

Era oficial, la cumbre había sido un verdadero caos, el palacio Elizabeth I, que antes se había alzado alto e imponente sobre la colina de la ciudad estaba en ruinas, pero por suerte, el frame azul que había causado tantos daños, e intentó raptar al príncipe había desaparecido tal como apareció, a Karen no le alegró, porque se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que se había marchado fue por que recibió órdenes de retirada, la pelea estaba muy pareja y no había razones para que uno de los Knightmares se retirara, pero esa no fue la visión del Consejo.

La chica abrió la cabina del frame, para salir y encontrarse con los demás, para ese entonces Cornelia y Lelouch hablaban, la última parecía muy feliz y contenta de verle…

-¿Tú fuiste la que estaba piloteando ese Knightmare?- se le acercó la princesa completamente atónita a Karen, lo que puso algo nerviosa a la pelirroja.

-Así es… Karen siempre ha sido muy buena con la máquinas… ¿No es así?- le sonrió el chico.

-Bueno… como sea, estoy muy feliz que ambos estén a salvo, dime… Nunnally…- le preguntó la princesa.

-Ella está en casa, y te envía sus saludos… -le respondió el chico.

-Lelouch… ¿Me podrías decir que ha pasado?- le preguntó la chica de cabellos morados.

-Tuve un altercado con nuestro padre… desde ese momento él nos dio por muertos a ambos… pero solo estuvimos escondidos en Japón-

-¿Quieres decir que estuvieron solos todo el tiempo?-

-Sí… pero estuvimos juntos…-

-¡¡Maldita sea¡¡Por que no intentaste contactarte con nosotros!!... ¡¡Clovis pudo haberte protegido¡¡Incluso Euphie y yo!!-

-Lo lamento, pero no podía consentirlo… Créeme, estábamos mejor así… pero con lo de los ataques… y ahora… esto.-

-Lo sé… es terrible, no quiero pensar si Zero hubiese sabido de tu existencia…-

-…-

-Mas importante aún… No me has respondido… ¿Quién es ella?- le dijo su hermana señalando a Karen- Un momento… ¡¡ese collar lo conozco!!-

-¿Verdad que se le ve genial?-

-¿Eh?- intentó responder la aludida.

-¡¡Porque está usando la estrella de Zafiro!!¡¡Es una joya de la corona!!... ¡¡Solo la emperatriz Marianne tenía derecho a usarle!!

Aún no podía asimilar las palabras de ambos. Las oraciones, por un segundo le pareció que todo caía sobre sus manos armando la verdadera historia… ahora lo sabía… sabía quien era él… Pero cuando escuchó las palabras del chico, sintió como la vergüenza, el bochorno y todo lo que había pasado el mismo día se había elevado a otra potencia completamente diferente.

-Esa es la otra razón por la que vine, Oneesama… Quiero presentarte a nuestra próxima emperatriz. Su nombre es Karen Kozuki-

Nota de la Autora. Wiiiiiiiii!!

Espero que disfruten esta Stage, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola, )


	6. Stage Five: Una inofensiva Conferencia

Stage Five. Una inofensiva conferencia

La chica intentó levantarse, lo último que recordaba fue la palabra "emperatriz" y después de eso todo lo demás se volvía nebuloso, serían más o menos las nueve o diez de la mañana, por que los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas de la enorme y lujosa habitación donde estaba. Antes de que esta se pudiera preguntar dónde demonios estaba alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- dijo la muchacha intentando pensar con calma al verse en un lugar desconocido, al que no recordaba haber entrado, desde la cama.

-Buenos días, alteza -se presentó la sirvienta haciendo una profunda reverencia ante ella.

-¿A-alteza?-

-Sí... es lo normal llamar así a la gente de su nivel...- le dijo la mucama comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le contestó la muchacha intentando comprender las palabras de la sirvienta.

-Bueno yo... - intentó explicarse la criada.

-Se refiere a que te vayas acostumbrando...- dijo el chico llegando, que ya estaba vestido con un elegante traje Britannio.

-¡Alteza!, pensé que estaba con la princesa Cornelia...-

-Pues ya ves que no, nos reuniremos en la tarde, ahora necesito hablar con Karen a solas¿Está claro?-

-Sí... Con su permiso-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?-preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, después de que la mucama se había marchado y cerrado la puerta de roble tras sí.

-Te desmayaste- le contestó con simplicidad el príncipe.

-Haré la pregunta de nuevo... ¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy la futura emperatriz?-

-Ah... era eso...-

-¡¡Por supuesto que era eso!!¡¡Me diste un susto de muerte!!-

-¿Ahora lo vez, Karen¿Ves lo estúpido de tu declaración de anoche?, ni siquiera tenías la mas remota idea de quien soy yo. ¿O ya te lo esperabas?-le dijo con ironía.

-¡¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo?!!-

-Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas y esa era la única manera que de te permitieran estar cerca de mí- admitió finalmente.

-¿Eh?-

-Necesito que alguien de confianza se haga cargo de mí... ya no puedo escudarme en Zero como antes por que vamos a estar constantemente vigilados, es mas, estoy seguro que mi hermana mayor ya tiene decididas a los guardias... pero no confío en ellos, aunque los haya seleccionado la misma Cornelia, Tal vez puedan ayudar a poner a salvo a Nunnally, pero conmigo será diferente, porque, como te diste cuenta anoche, soy el nuevo blanco.

-¿Por qué quieres ser emperador?, Pensé que querías destruir Britannia... -

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Britannia ya está destruida, Ha perdido su colonia más importante, y no solo eso, su emperador fue asesinado. No tengo la menor idea de quien haya sido, lo único que quiero es encontrar al responsable, después de eso... Abdicaré. -

-...-

-¿No me crees?-

-...-

-Era de esperarse… bueno, no importa si me crees o no, lo único que quiero es que bajes, habrá una conferencia de prensa y necesito que estés presente-

-----------------------------------------

Hubiera sido una mañana de Sábado común y corriente, pero no lo fue. La casa de Lelouch, la zona especial para vivir que le habían concedido los Ashford para vivir, se había convertido en un fuerte, había soldados por todos lados, inclusive había cinco unidades Gloucester que se movían como si estuvieran custodiando a un prisionero de guerra, bueno, prisionera.

-Ah... Desde la madrugada llegaron...- le dijo la presidenta al castaño cuando lo vio llegar.

-Sí... Pobre Nunnally, inclusive sacaron a Sayoko san de la casa... para que ella estuviera "a salvo"- inquirió Rivalz- No quiero ni imaginar la cara de Lelouch cuando llegue y vea su "hogar"- asintió riendo.

-Bueno... imagino que es por seguridad... Ustedes vieron lo que pasó anoche, solo espero que Lelouch esté bien...-

-No te preocupes, no le pasó nada- le tranquilizó la rubia- pero... lo que no me explico... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Karen con él?-

-Buena pregunta... pero... Aún no me lo puedo creer... ¡¡Lelouch es un príncipe¡Hermano de la princesa Euphemia!- soltó Nina de repente.

-Y no cualquiera... Es nuestro próximo emperador... ¿Has visto a Shirley?, La he buscado por todos lados… - le dijo la rubia.

-Um… No… desde que estuvimos con Nunnally viendo la TV… después de lo que nos dijo Nunnally se fue corriendo y no la volví a ver…- contestó la chica de anteojos.

-Me preocupa… Creo que aún está interesada en él…- contestó la presidenta.

--------------------------------------

La prensa asechaba el palacio Clovis como si fuesen una bola de predadores esperando que su presa saliera de la madriguera... De todas las cadenas televisivas existentes y por existir, de todos los países, credos y religiones, no era menos, se trataba de la noticia del año, el hijo pródigo, el príncipe desaparecido estaba vivo, y venía con todo para tomar su legítimo lugar. Los Li Britannian, que solían ser tan numerosos, acaban de renacer de la propia tumba, pero ahora solo eran tres: La segunda Princesa, Lady Nunnally Li Britannia, la primera princesa Lady Cornelia Li Britannia, y el prímer y único príncipe, Lord Lelouch Li Britannia. Además estaba el hecho que un misterioso Knightmare chino, destruyó el Elizabeth I e intentó secuestrar al príncipe imperial.

La conferencia oficial iniciaría dentro de poco tiempo, pero a la princesa ya no le afectaban los escándalos, había logrado rescatar a su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, y eso era lo único que importaba.

El palco de conferencias estaba dividido en cinco lugares, El sitio del príncipe estaba en el centro, Cornelia iba a su lado derecho, Karen a su izquierdo, y había otros dos personajes que Lelouch recordaba haber visto en la mesa del consejo de Nombramiento.

Entonces comenzó la conferencia. Mientras un moderador daba la palabra para que todo se diera en orden y con cautela.

_-Antes que nada, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a usted y a su hermana a la sociedad Britannia, Alteza…- comenzó la primera reportera- Pero… creo que la primera pregunta es la más evidente… ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?-_

-Mi hermano no tiene por que contestar eso… Son preguntas personales que no tienen nada que ver con la política de éste evento…- comenzó Cornelia.

-Está bien, oneesama… He pasado en Japón todo este tiempo, desde que mi padre, me consideró muerto…- respondió él sin titubear.

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué no pudo comunicarse?... Estoy segura que cualquier Britannio que sea de respeto le hubiera ayudado a reestablecerse…-_

-Así fue, La Familia Ashford fue el apoyo de Nunnally y mío durante mucho tiempo… de hecho, hasta hace muy poco tiempo… En realidad temíamos que si revelábamos nuestro lugar de localización, alguna organización terrorista nos encontrara primero que cualquier Britannio.-

_-Entiendo… debió ser muy difícil vivir así, en especial con los Black Knights rondando por Japón. Ese es otro tema¿Qué opina al respecto¿Intentará reestablecer comunicación con Japón?-_

-Si con comunicación te refieres a reconquista… No, Japón ahora es un país libre y no tengo planes a él… además, ahora estoy en deuda con ese país por haberme acogido-

_-Pero… sin sus reservas de Sakuradite, Britannia va a sufrir una gran escasez…-_

-Es por eso es que se desarrolla un nuevo modelo de Fuente de Energía, a pesar de la potencia del Sakuradite, sigue siendo un combustible fósil, y por tanto, no renovable-

Karen observaba a Lelouch responder a cada interrogante de la prensa con astucia y agudeza, estaba completamente impresionada, su misterioso compañero de la escuela no solo había planeado a detalle cada batalla, cada ataque, también había planeado cada pormenor de la reconstrucción, inclusive, las futuras relaciones con Japón. Por lo que entendió ahora ella se encargaría de cuidar de él mientras encontraban a la chica del Frame Azul y a los otros responsables de los ataques. Entonces recordó la conversación de hace unas horas... Ayer hubiera dado su vida sin dudarlo por proteger a Zero… ahora… No lo sabía.

---------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba, la segunda princesa Nunnally Li Britannia, cuando su hermano mayor le dijo que las cosas cambiarían y que tomarían de nuevo su verdadera identidad, la chica nunca se imaginó que las cosas tomarían tal movimiento. Después de que sus amigos se marcharon y se quedó a solas con Sayoko san, comenzó el alboroto, ruidos de todos lados, algo debió haberse quebrado, por que la puerta se abrió de golpe y se escucharon claramente cristales rompiéndose. La muchacha entró en pánico, hasta que una voz gentil le reconoció como princesa, alegando que iban a cuidar de ella, por que algo había sucedido donde estaban sus hermanos mayores, pero después le anunciaron que todo estaba bien, que los príncipes habían sido trasladados a otro de los palacios Britannios que aún quedaban en Japón, el palacio Clovis, cuyo nombre era en honor a otro de sus hermanos fallecidos. Nunnally no recordaba haber recibido tanta atención junta, reconoció por lo menos 4 voces de mujeres que le preguntaban constantemente por el príncipe, y por ella, bueno especialmente por su hermano, ella no sabía por qué, pero la mayoría de las preguntas era personales, muy personales, especialmente las que hablaban sobre su oni sama, comenzado a molestarse, pidió que la dejaran sola y que la llevaran con su hermano, lo que extrañamente hizo que las mujeres con las que estaba rodeada se emocionaran más aún. Entonces le anunciaron que había una conferencia que estaba dando los príncipes y de inmediato pidió un radio para escucharla.

-------------------------------------------

La pelirroja hubiera seguido metida en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sido por esa pregunta, y lo que desencadenaría las palabras de su "prometido".

_-¡Oh Sí! Usted ya tiene decidida a su primera esposa… ¿No es así?- preguntó un reportero para una cadena de radio._

-Por supuesto. De hecho, está a mi izquierda…-

_-¡¡¡Es una japonesa!!!- respondió sin pensar una de las reporteras._

-Sí… y en realidad no veo la razón de su escándalo- le contestó el príncipe cambiando su semblante tranquilo a uno inquisitivo.

-Bueno… Era natural, mi hermano ha vivido en Japón la mayor parte de su vida… y esa es la étnica de su población… Pero solo es la primera, ya tendrán cada una su clasificación y clase… -intentó excusar Cornelia a su hermano menor.

-En realidad… Nunca he planeado tener más de una mujer- sentenció con simplicidad el chico – No le veo el caso, mi padre tuvo 139 esposas y cuando fue a ese barco, falleció junto con cada una de ellas y los hijos que tuvieron, la sobre vivencia de una línea imperial depende mas de la suerte y la pericia que de tener un inmenso harem de reinas.

Silencio. Inclusive se pudieron escuchar algunos cantos de grillos en el placo de prensa… Cornelia estaba boquiabierta. Su hermano acababa de declarar a la luz de todo el mundo no solo que iba a casarse con una japonesa, también anunció que dicha mujer iba a ser la única emperatriz, Karen se había convertido en linda y pequeña estatua y los consejeros a los lados solo contemplaban con expectación al muchacho.

-----------------------------------------

La conferencia terminó, duró aproximadamente unas dos horas, entre preguntas sin aparente sentido que Lelouch contestó sin problemas. Cuando finalmente la habitación se quedó a solas, Cornelia tomó a su hermano menor de la muñeca y se lo llevó lejos de Karen a una habitación vacía del enorme palacio, para asegurarse que nadie les oiría.

-¡¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!!- le dijo sin rodeos su hermana mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le contestó el chico al verle en ese estado.

-¡¡No juegues conmigo, jovencito!!-

-Si lo dices por lo de Karen…-

-¡¡Así es!! -

-No te comprendo, Oneesama, inclusive pensé que ella te había agradado…-

-No se trata de eso… ¿Por qué quieres que solo ella sea tu esposa¡¡¿Tienes la menor idea de los problemas que traerá esa declaración?!!-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa… No necesito más mujeres…-

-Lelouch, no se trata de que necesites o no necesites tu propio Harem, como tú mismo lo llamaste, los 139 matrimonios de nuestro padre fueron por diplomacia, o simplemente como un favor a una familia, los posibles aliados que necesitábamos para tratados o pactos ahora van a sentirse muy incómodos y lo más probable es que nos den la espalada…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me retracte?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no. No digas estupideces, lo hecho, hecho está. Solo necesito saber una sola cosa. Solo eso, si quieres que te apoye en tus decisiones necesito saberlo…-

-…-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tenerla siempre contigo?, incluso en la confusión de anoche, cuando se desmayó, no quisiste irte conmigo hasta saber que ella estaría bien, dímelo de una vez y ahorrémonos mas sermones… Tú… ¿Realmente estás enamorado de esa chica?-

---------------------------------------------------

La mujer estaba molesta, no había dudas, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. La base de los Black Knights estaba completamente sola, solo quedaba ella… y lo peor es que Lelouch, aún no se había dignado a llamar para reportar el estado de la "misión".

Lo mas raro es que desde que habían despertado en aquella cueva, él mismo le contó que el Geass se había apagado solo… podía invocarlo de nuevo sin problemas… pero…

¿Por qué estaría tan molesta?... Solo era un retraso, a cualquiera le podía ocurrir, especialmente si ese "cualquiera" tenía todo un servicio secreto que lo vigilaba y protegía las 24 horas del día.

-Ese chico… No imagino lo que planea ahora…- dijo C.C. en voz alta.

-----------------------------------------------

La pelirroja se alegró que el día finalmente se terminara, por fin iría a casa, o por lo menos eso esperaba, habían sido suficientes emociones para un solo fin de semana… Cuando intentó preguntar por Lelouch… los soldados siempre le daban a largas o simplemente le ignoraban, uno de ellos fue especialmente grosero al negarse a responder su pregunta sobre el paradero del príncipe.

-Arg… Todos los Britannios son iguales…- resopló la chica al recibir otra negativa.

-Este… alteza…- le llamó tímidamente una criada, a la que Karen reconoció como la primera persona que vio al entrar, y la única que la llamaba "alteza".

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-Bueno… Usted estaba buscando al príncipe¿no es así?... es que él me pidió que le dijera que por ahora van a seguir durmiendo aquí… y que se le adelantara a sus habitaciones, que después el mismo la alcanzaba para descansar juntos…-

-¿Quiere que duerma en SU habitación¿JUNTOS?- intentó pronunciar con un hilo de voz la chica de cabellos cortos.

-Bueno… no se ponga así… es algo muy normal… ustedes aún son jóvenes y tienen derecho a…-

-¡¡Basta¡¡No quiero seguir escuchándole!!- le gritó Karen antes de correr al lugar que la sirvienta le había indicado.

------------------------------------------------

Había sido un largo viaje, finalmente el Knightmare Frame había descendido completamente, era el primer modelo chino que tenía la capacidad del vuelo, el segundo en el mundo después del Gawain… La chica bajó escalando con cuidado de la gran figura metálica azul cobalto.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Shirley Fennette- le llamó alegremente un niño de largo cabello rubio.

Nota de la Autora…

Muchas gracias a mis tres lectorcillos por seguirme en esta locura XD

Bye-Bye


	7. Stage Six: Un pricipe y tres guardaespal

Stage Six. Un príncipe y tres guardaespaldas.

La discusión con Cornelia fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ni críticas, ni réplicas, ni siquiera la mas mínima señal de reprobación, Lelouch esperaba a que le diera excusas, inclusive que tal vez hiciera una rabieta por lo que le acababa de decir a su hermana… pero no sucedió. En su lugar, solo le señaló que era tarde y que tenían que descansar, había sido un día muy largo, y tal vez el día de mañana sería igual… ya no valía la pena preocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

El palacio donde estaban ahora era más pequeño que el Elizabeth I… pero estaba protegido por una vasta muralla, nadie con un poco de cordura se atrevería a entrar, había sido una importante base militar britannia, y ahora era casi igual, el consulado Britannio había pedido al gobierno japonés permiso para introducir Knightmares Britannios para proteger a la familia real, a lo que no pudieron negarse, después del ahora famoso ataque "chino".

Por su parte, el gobierno chino no había dado ninguna declaración de cómo fue que misteriosamente un Frame de serie desconocida había entrado a territorio japonés sin ser visto, atentando contra la vida de los Li Britannia, y peor aún, sin ser detenido, en eso pensaba Lelouch cuando llegó hasta la habitación que le habían dado.

Las luces estaban apagadas, después de todo, ya era tarde, era difícil apreciar las formas o la extensión del cuarto en la oscuridad, pero alcanzó a apreciar la silueta de la muchacha en medio de la penumbra.

-¿Por qué le pediste a la sirvienta que compartiríamos una habitación?- le preguntó la chica que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Ah, estabas ahí, no te noté-

-…-dijo mientras se limitaba a abrazar una almohada.

-Te lo dije. Ahora eres mi guardaespaldas, por eso te necesito cerca de mí todo el tiempo -

-¡¡Esto es demasiado!!- le declaró sonrojada mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-arg… deja de dramatizar por favor… No va a ser nada del otro mundo, estoy exhausto y solo quiero descansar…- le dijo quitándole la almohada que sostenía con fuerza.

-¿Vas a dormir ahí?- le preguntó extrañada la chica al ver como tomaba una manta para acomodarse en el sofá.

-Ajá.-

-Gracias por dejarme la cama-

-A ti. Si alguien quiere asesinarme mientras duermo… Ese será el primer lugar en el que busquen… - le dijo sonriendo antes de quedar dormido.

-…-

-------------------------------------

La chica aún podía dormir, se sentía una extraña en su propio hogar… el aroma de la casa, los sonidos, todo era diferente… y le causaba una confusión que la aterraba. No podía ver, no podía caminar… pero podía sentir, y lo que sentía no era agradable. Ahora la casa estaba llena de gente, escuchaba las órdenes de los militares, los pasos apresurados por el pasillo, sus nervios estaban crispados y no lo soportaba mas, su cabeza dolía y mucho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allá afuera?, ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos?, ¿Qué había pasado con Sayoko-san?...

La sensación en su garganta era peor que la que tuvo cuando sintió esa presencia la otra noche en su habitación. La idea le aterraba… como desearía poder ser una chica normal… o por lo menos una persona mas independiente.

--------------------------------

Escabullirse en los dormitorios no era tarea sencilla, por alguna extraña razón despertó en los jardines de Ashford, se sentía como una tonta, ¿Habría caminado dormida hasta allí?, No recordaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar… Ni siquiera el hecho que estuviese vestida de forma diferente, lo último que su mente podía procesar era que estaba preparándose para dormir cuando su ventana se abrió de repente.

-¡Shirley!- le llamó una voz desde una puerta del corredor, haciendo que la chica de cabellos naranjas saltara de la impresión.

-Nina… Me asustaste…-

-Tu fuiste quien me asustó primero… ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?... Milly y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti…- le reclamó a susurros para no despertar a sus compañeras.

-¿Todo el día?...- le preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Lo siento mucho…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Cómo?... ¿No has visto las noticias?...-

-Pues… No… ¿Ha pasado algo grave?... ¡¡No me asustes Nina!!-

-Bueno… me refiero… a lo de Karen y Lelouch…-

-¿Lelouch?... ¿Qué sucede con él?- le preguntó con una expresión indiferente.

-¡No, nada!... ¡No me hagas caso!...-

-Buenas noches… no sé porqué… pero esta noche me siento demasiado cansada…- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Sí… Buenas noches…-

-----------------------------------------

¡¡Por fin!! Una voz le dijo que la llevarían a ver a sus hermanos, cuando lo escuchó Nunnally pudo respirar tranquilamente… estaba muy preocupada por ambos, y la idea de ver de nuevo a su hermana mayor la emocionaba mucho.

Hasta el viaje al palacio le pareció placentera y agradable, ahora estaba mucho mas tranquila que antes. Pudo escuchar a un heraldo anunciándole, la segunda princesa Britannia. Lady Nunnally Li Britannia, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien la llamaba así que por un momento sintió ganas de reír. Alguien le ayudó a bajar del auto y la conducieron hasta subir escaleras, cuando terminó de subirlas, sintió como una figura femenina le abrazaba con fuerzas.

-¿Onee-sama?- dijo la chica a media voz.

-Sí... Por dios... ha pasado tanto tiempo- le dijo Cornelia estrechándola más aún.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!... Me dijeron que había sucedido algo en la ceremonia... pero no quisieron decirme que... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Mi oni-sama está con bien?- le dijo preocupada la chica.

-¡Por supuesto!... ambos estamos bien, inclusive Kozuki...-

-¿Karen?-

-Sí... La prometida de Lelouch...-

-¿Prometida? ¿Ella?- le pregunto extrañada la muchacha.

-Si, ¿por que te resulta tan extraño?-

-No me hagas caso... ¿Dónde está mi oni-sama ahora?- le dijo la chica.

-Supongo que sigue durmiendo, las sirvientas me dijeron que les pidió explícitamente que no le despertáramos... mejor así. Nunnally, tu conoces a todos lo amigos de Lelouch, ¿no es así?-

-Sí-

----------------------------------------

Cuando Karen despertó se sorprendió mucho. Eran ya casi las once de la mañana, y nadie se había dignado a venir a despertarlos… Lelouch no parecía descontento con el detalle pues seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, el chico tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera notó como ella salía de la cama para explorar la habitación.

Era el mismo lugar donde despertó la mañana anterior. Entonces notó que tenía algo de hambre… pues ya era tarde y no había cenado nada.

-Y he aquí al salvador de Japón… -se dijo a sí misma la chica mirando con ironía al chico que seguía en estado de hibernación, después de haberlo llamado varias veces para que despertara.

-Déjame en paz… es domingo… ni yo hago algo en un domingo…- le dijo el chico desde el sofá.

-Pues mi estomago si lo hace… Tengo hambre…-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Bueno… tú te lo buscaste…- le dijo la chica antes de voltear el sofá y tirar al chico piso. Pero se enfado al ver que el muchacho no tenía la menor intención de levantarse del suelo- ¡Vamos!... ¡Arriba!... ¿Te quedarás ahí?... ¿Dónde está el famoso orgullo britannio?-

-En el mismo lugar que tu instinto femenino… Si quieres comer, pídeselo a alguna sirvienta que pase por el pasillo… pero a mi me dejas descansar…- le dijo sin despegar la cabeza del piso.

-¿Sabes…? Eres muy diferente al hombre que creí que sería Zero… - le dijo la chica antes de salir al pasillo para seguir sus instrucciones.

----------------------------------------------

Cuando Millaine Ashford despertó esa mañana no se esperaba lo que vería, toda la casa estaba llena de banderas britannias, y toda clase de obsequios, su abuelo y sus padres brindaban con un vino tinto que solo solían sacar en momento extremadamente especiales.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué el escándalo? Y... ¿De dónde vinieron todos estos regalos?- preguntó extrañada chica de cabellos rubios.

-¡Pues que mas va a ser! Estamos celebrando el resurgimiento de los Ashford!- le dijo su madre pasándole una copa.

-No te preocupes querida, creo que fue por que el príncipe Lelouch nos nombró como sus protectores, todos estos obsequios fueron mandados por familias Britannias, nobles y simples civiles, también presentes para ti, por cierto, acaba de llegar esto para ti,- le dijo su abuelo entregándole un sobre sellado con la insignia imperial.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- le llamó su padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó la chica.

-Ahora no estas obligada a casarte con el Conde Ashplund, en verdad lamento haberte comprometido...-

-...-

--------------

Suzaku había llegado al palacio mas rápido de lo que pensó, las escoltas que les habían mandado eran guardias imperiales, eso era seguro, por que no usaban el código que se usaba normalmente en el ejercito. Aún no sabía por qué lo llamaban. Hacía a penas una media hora que un sobre sellado con la insignia imperial. Lo único que decía la carta era que solicitaban su presencia de manera inmediata en el palacio Clovis, que en realidad no era otra cosa que una base militar con un bonito jardín. ¿Habría pasado otra cosa?. Él ahora era un ciudadano japonés, no tenían derecho a pedirle incluirse de nuevo en el ejercito.

-Hemos llegado- le dijo de repente una de las escoltas con un marcado acento britannio.

El chico bajó del auto y los sujetos le siguieron como si fueran su sombra. Lo llevaron a través del lugar, el palacio Clovis era un lugar digno de un museo, estaba lleno de pinturas por dentro, posiblemente obras del príncipe fallecido, hasta llegar al jardín, donde a pesar de la decoración festiva, reinaba un ambiente serio y embarazoso, ahí estaban Milly y Nina, que charlaban alegremente con una mujer de cabello castaño, Rivalz que iba a saludarlo; Shirley que no parecía tener la mas remota idea de que hacía en ese lugar; y una pareja, la mujer rubia le reñía al hombre, pero este no parecía escucharla.

-Bienvenidos sean todos- les llamó una vocecita que Suzaku reconoció paralizándose al instante.

-Me honra con sus palabras, alteza- le llamó el hombre pelirrojo que hizo una marcada reverencia al verle.

-¡Nana-chan!- le llamó Shirley alegremente acercándose a ella.

-¿Nana-chan?... – se preguntó extrañada la mujer rubia que acompañaba al hombre.

-Así es como preferiría que me llamaran- le dijo alegremente la chica desde la silla a la mujer rubia.

-Nana-chan, ella –le dijo Milly mientras acercaba las manos de la mujer con la que estaba hablando un rato a las de Nunnally- es la mamá de Karen... –

-Oh... Ya veo, es un placer conocerle...-

-Es mío, su alteza- le respondió tímidamente la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Johnatan Standfelt, soy el padre de Karen, por motivos de trabajo no puedo convivir mucho con mi hija, así que la verdad... No tenía idea de esto...- se apresuró a decir el hombre a Nunnally.

-¿Se refiere a que no sabía que Karen salía con Lelouch?... ¿O a qué él era uno de los miembros de familia imperial?- le preguntó una mujer de cabello morado saliendo del palacio hasta llegar para posicionarse a un lado de Nunnally.

-Bueno... yo...-

-Yo si lo sabía- le comentó la mujer de cabello castaño- Karen me ha hablado de él, pero aun no tengo el gusto de conocerle directamente.

-Entiendo- le dijo la primera princesa.

---------------------------------

La mujer acaba de comer, no acostumbraba ir a las pizzerías, simplemente llamaba y se la traían, pero como no podía simplemente llamar a Pizza Hut y dar la dirección con salto y seña del cuartel de los Black Knights tuvo que hacerlo yendo directamente al lugar, cuando lo vio creyó que se trataba de un broma, ahí estaba, el causante de tantos embromes y problemas, era un niño bajito, no le llegaría mas que a la cintura. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio.

-Tú... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-Descuida, no vine a darte problemas, en realidad ni siquiera eres mi enemiga.- le respondió el niño tranquilamente.

-Fuiste quien secuestró a Nunnally... –

-Lo lamento, pero necesitaba saber si ese muchacho era la persona que ella está buscando-

-¿Y lo es?- le inquirió la chica.

-Sí, por desgracia si lo es...- le dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?-

-Yo no lo busco, solo sigo ordenes, ella lo necesita... ese muchacho no puede convertirse en emperador...-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué crees que no puede?-

-Porque el tiene una misión mas importante aún, y nadie pude interferir con eso... Ni siquiera nosotros... Aunque tu tienes parte de la responsabilidad también, tu fuiste quien le otorgó el geass...-

-Pronto ese poder va a terminar por dominarlo...-

-Ese precisamente es el problema, eso no va a pasar, por eso ella lo está buscando antes de que él se vuelva mas fuerte...-

-Pero Mao...-

-Mao no es Lelouch, Cuando el geass se activo uniformemente, ese muchacho pudo volver a la normalidad... bueno, pudo controlarlo de nuevo... quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Es mas, esperaba que no pudiera mostrar ese ojo nunca mas... ella ya lo eligió como suyo y estoy seguro que no va a dar su brazo a torcer... quiero que le digas a él que tiene que desaparecer, esfumarse, como lo quieras tomar, pero tiene que irse antes de que ella lo encuentre, de lo contrario algo mas grande que nosotros va a comenzar...-

-¿Ella?-

-La isla...-

---------------------------------

La "fiesta" había transcurrido con normalidad, si se le puede llamar así, de un momento a otro habían llegado Lelouch y Karen, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos, ahí estaban todos sus amigos, inclusive los padres y la madrastra de Karen, Lelouch estaba algo hastiado por el padre de Karen que solo podía hablar de lo grandiosa que le parecía Britannia y de sus aspiraciones con ella. Era completamente obvio su enorme grado de desvergüenza, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de cómo era la relación de su hija con él y prácticamente ya se la había dado en charola de plata solo por que sería emperador. Karen por su parte, no sabía como responder a las preguntas de sus amigos y miraba algo apesumbrada a Shirley, que no le hablaba e intentaba descifrar como había pasado todo eso. Las únicas que parecían disfrutar el momento eran Cornelia y Nunnally, que charlaban animadamente mientras reían.

-------------------------------------------

-¡Arg!... No tenias por que hacer eso...- le dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-Yo no hice nada, supongo que fue cosa de Cornelia y Nunnally...- le dijo el chico mientras recogía algunas cosas de la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Me preparo para irme... ¿Acaso pensaste que nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí para siempre?... Además, mañana es lunes y hay clases...-

-¿Clases?... ¡¡¿Quieres decir que vas a regresar a Ashford después de este fin de semana como si nada hubiera pasado?!!- le gritó la chica sorprendida.

-Pues... ahí vivo...- le dijo el chico con simpleza.

-¿Y que hay de los terroristas?-

-Aquí NOSOTROS somos los terroristas, que no se te olvide eso...hable con Cornelia y nos dejó quedarnos, con condiciones especiales...- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensé que tu eras el que daba las órdenes...-

-Cornelia sigue siendo mi hermana mayor... Así que duérmete de una vez, que mañana entramos a las ocho a Álgebra...- resopló molesto acomodándose en el sofá de nuevo.

Álgebra... bah, hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido como sería recibida después de todo el fin de semana, ¿La tratarían igual sus compañeras de clases?, ¿Su padre sería igual?... ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, La chica cerró los ojos esperando que el día de mañana le respondiera con algo que la dejara satisfecha.

--------------------

El profesor de Álgebra, un hombre gordo y extremadamente nervioso, sintió como su sudor aumentaba cuando el hombre mas poderoso de Britannia se sentaba en uno de sus pupitres a escuchar su clase. ¿Quién diría que iba a ser uno de sus alumnos?, y era igual para el resto de la clase, Ashford ahora tenía un régimen de seguridad como nunca antes visto. Entrar y salir ahora era casi una misión imposible. En realidad estaba mas extrañado aun que se hubieran inscrito nuevos alumnos en esa situación, por lo menos su clase no estaba tan saturada ahora. Solo eran dos chicas.

-B-Bueno... – indicaba el hombre nerviosamente- antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio que hacerles, por algunas razones llegaron dos alumnas nuevas a nuestra aula...- expresó lo que fue recibido con algunos silbidos por los estudiantes- espero que sean bien recibidas...- señalo a la puerta- Ella es Samantha Glauser... y viene de Britannia...- dijo mientras una hermosa chica de cabello negro entraba al aula- y ella, es Caroline Cislack- mencionó el hombre mientras una mujer de cabello verde que Karen y Lelouch reconocieron al instante hizo su aparición frente a todos.

Nota de la Autora.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, ya les deje una notita .. si soy demasiado perezosa para logearme, pero igual lo hize.

Ja Ne!


	8. Stage Seven: Cuestiones de Seguridad

Stage Seven: Cuestiones de Seguridad

Corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pies, hoy era Lunes y le tocaba la limpieza del aula, nunca había sido descuidada, solo que la discusión que había tenido con Lelouch la hizo olvidarse por completo que existían las cosas simples, como sus propios deberes como delegada de clase. Los periódicos volaban por toda la escuela, siempre estaba la misma noticia en la primera plana… La aparición del hijo pródigo. Y ahora el Principe de Gales, Lelouch Li Britannia. La nota mas importante que encontró fue la siguiente:

_El príncipe de Gales_

_En definitiva, no hubo un evento tan grande en la historia britannia de los últimos 10 años como el que sucedió el pasado ya Sábado, el nombramiento de suceción de la próxima dinastía Britannia, pero la ya semi extinta dinastía Li Britannia,fue quien reclamó su lugar frente a sus subditos y el resto del mundo, puesto que el príncipe heredero no fue otro que su alteza imperial el principe de Gales, Lelouch Li Britannia, el 17º príncipe en la línea de sucesión imperial que ya ha retomado su lugar como el primero, la voluminosa oposición de la corte, encabezada por el Conde Glauser está reacia al cambio, pues esperaba que una nueva dinastía acabara con los errores de la anterior, como fue la fatídica pérdida de la Zona Eleven, hoy conocida por los Estados Unidos Japoneses. Lo más insólito de la inesperada aparición del príncipe y su prometida, una mujer extranjera, fue la aparción de un extraño Knightmare Frame de serie aparentemente china comandado por un piloto desconocido que intentó raptar a su alteza. Fueren cuales fueren los hechos que le sigan a este episodio…Los Li Britannia están prácticamente extintos, ya no son la gran unidad de combate y conquista que El Sacro Imperio amaba, Es solo que acaso… ¿es tiempo de una nueva era? La mayor parte del imperio no confía en el que parece ser será su nuevo señor, quien es aún un joven estudiante de 18 años sin experiencia en organización o defensa, ni siquiera ha vivido por Britannia los últimos 10 años, por un largo exilio. ¿Ese será nuestro emperador¿No sería mejor acaso renovarse y arriesgarse por alguien mejor?_

---------------------------------------------

Nunca había recibido un insulto como ese, esa nota estaba gritando lo que pensaban de él, aunque no había pensado que su popularidad, no creía haber llegado a ese nivel solo por haber aparecido dos veces ante las cámaras, lo mas probable fue que el mismo Conde se encargó de hacer publicar tal nota, en el mas importante periódico Britannio que aun quedaba en Japón, si eso decían de él en el extranjero no quería ni pensar lo que pasaba en el imperio. Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba tan molesto.

-¡¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando, C. C.?!-

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo…- le respondió la chica de cabellos verdes mientras dejaba sus zapatos para ir a la clase de natación.

-¡Oh, sí! Ahora ya no eres C. C., tu nombre es Caroline, no es así?- le inquirió fastidiado el chico mientras la seguía.

-Sí no te importa, tengo que vestirme…-

-¡Deja de evadirme¡Dilo de una vez¿A qué has venido?-

-Adiós, Lelouch- le dijo por última vez cerrándole la puerta de los vestidores de las chicas en la cara.

------------------------------------------

La chica estaba asombrada, ahí ya no estaban sus compañeras de clase, eran cinco hermosas jovencitas de aproximadamente su misma edad, todas lucían demasiado… Britannias, una de ellas de cabellos magentas solo se la pasaba quejandose con su gemela del "catastrofe" que era estar en una escuela de civiles, además el desastre que esperaba limpiar, puesto que habian pasado todo el fin de semana sin limpiar el aula no estaba, ya que el salón jamás había lucido tan limpio como ahora.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asombrada la chica de cabellos rojos al entrar al aula de clases.

-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Lady Samantha Glauser de…-

-No me interesa tu título… - se apresuró a decir Karen- Solo pregunté que ha pasado…- le espetó comenzando a molestarse.

-Bueno, creí que le interesaría… Solo quería que fuésemos amigas… después de todo, estaremos juntas mucho tiempo y…-

-Dime Samantha¿Qué te hace pensar que pasaría mi tiempo con alguien como tú?-

-Soy una noble, y usted se convertirá en reina de un país que aun no conoce… ¿De verdad cree que va a poder hacerlos sola?, esa chica- dijo con altivez- Si quiere ser aceptada por la sociedad Britannia debería comenzar cuidando su tono de voz, todavía es una civil. En especial si su alteza imperial estuviese aquí.

-No creo que a Lelouch le guste lo que haces…- le dijo la chica comenzando a enfurecer.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!- le gruño la chica de cabellos magentas- ¡No está hablando de cualquier persona!, aun cuando se trate de su prometido, él es…-

-En realidad… Karen no es Britannia, por tanto, no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo- le llamó una voz masculina entrando al aula, el efecto fue muy notorio, por que Samantha se quedó completamente helada- Karen, necesito hablar contigo¿Les importaría disculparla?- le pidió Lelouch llevándosela afuera.

----------------------------------------------

Suzaku acababa de llegar de la casa de Lelouch…

-No puedo creer que consideren un héroe a una persona como esa…- dijo el chico cuando leía en los periódicos otra nota sobre el "heroe de la nación del sol renaciente".

-Mira… Haré como que no escuché eso… pero… ¡Cómo vuelvas a insultar al futuro padre de mis hijos te colgaré del asta!- exclamó una muy molesta vocecilla desde la puerta.

-Oye, niña¡no puedes entrar así como así a los dormitorios de los hombres!- le espetó Rivalz.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me pega la gana!- exclamó la pequeña chica de cabellos negros.

-Kaguya… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó asustado Suzaku al ver entrar a su pequeña prima a la habitación.

-¡Defendiendo a mi esposo¿No es obvio?, además no deberías hablar así de él¡por que pronto seremos una gran familia!- dijo la chica con un gran júbilo, lo que hizo que el rostro normalmente jovial de Suzaku adquiriera una ligera coloración azul – Ya está todo planeado… ¡Nuestro primer hijo se llamara One¡El segundo será Two! Y así sucesivamente… vaya… creo que solo tendremos diez niños, porque aun no me enseñan en la escuela los números que le siguen¡pero que va!, estoy segura que él si los conoce y… ¿Suzaku?- le llamó alertada al chico que estaba tendido inconsciente en el suelo- dios, que maleducado te has vuelto… ¡mira que dormirte en un momento como este!- dijo la chica inflando sus mejillas en una expresión infantil mientras seguía con su monólogo.

-------------------------------------------

-No creo que sea bueno que te metas con ella- le dijo el chico a Karen.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó extrañada la chica

-Ella es la única hija del Conde Glauser… es muy peligrosa, según me enteré es una guerrera de la categoría de Cornelia y no tengo idea de qué es lo que hace aquí…-

-¿Crees que ella también quiere asesinarte?- bufó la chica riendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Ella es la "medida de seguridad" que Cornelia me puso como condición para seguir en esta escuela…-

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en seguir en esta escuela¿No sería mejor que te la pasaras encerrado en algún palacio haciendo fiestas como los príncipes normales?-

-¿"príncipes normales"?-

-Sí… para empezar así te ahorrarías todo este teleteatro por la "seguridad"…- le soltó de repente.

-Ojala fuera tan simple como tu lo vez…- le dijo sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo- bueno… tengo que ir a ver a Nunnally… Nos vemos… mientras este en la escuela no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo…- le dijera el chico antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

------------------------------------

La casa estaba rodeada de Knightmares… no lo podía creer, tuvo que lidiar con dos tipos que no lo reconocieron e intentaban echarle. ¡A él¡De su propio hogar!, estaba a punto de protestar cuando la escuchó.

-¡Entra de una buena vez!- le llamó una voz femenina e irritada desde el interior de la casa.

-¿C-Cornelia…¿Qué haces aquí?- le llamó su hermano menor incrédulo, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, en lugar de su usual uniforme militar rojo, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul con motivos blancos, y para completar el atuendo un delantal que le daba la apariencia de un ama de casa común y corriente.

-¿Qué?... ¿No te agrada el atuendo?... - le dijo al chico con una gran muestra de sarcasmo - a partir de ahora me quedaré con ustedes. No podemos interferir el gobierno Britannia hasta que seas emperador, fue una "pequeña sugerencia" del parlamento… "por seguridad" dijeron ellos, por eso no puedo desarrollar ninguna labor militar ni estatal, en pocas palabras, soy una civil. Y… la comida ya está lista, Nunnally y yo te estábamos esperando para cenar.

-Sí…- respondió pasivamente el chico mientras entraba a la casa- ¿Dónde está Sayoko-san?- le preguntó el chico.

-¿La sirvienta?-

-Sí-

-Se fue… dijo que volvía en una semana…-

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces quien hizo la cena?- preguntó el chico con mucha desconfianza.

-Yo misma… no nos podemos arriesgar a contratar a un japonés… no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de todo…-

-No lo dudo- dijo el chico mirando de soslayo el desordenado caos que era su casa por dentro.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

-Nada…- se apresuró a contestar sonriendo- Bueno… vamos a comer…-

La cena lucia un poco mejor que la casa, así que se aventuró a probarla… mala idea… Nunnally se había escapado con la excusa de haber comido ya algo que le había quitado el apetito y solo quedarse a acompañar a ambos a cenar. Cornelia siempre lucia enormemente feliz cuando Nunnally hablaba del origami o de su fascinación con las costumbres japonesas, inclusive le habló del festival Obón, el primero en realizarse en 10 años después de que comenzaran las disputas. Cornelia se había sentido muy sola después de la muerte de Euphie…

-Nunnally, en Britannia también hay muchas tradiciones tan grandes como aquí… por ejemplo, la fiesta de presentación de una señorita, o la de una princesa… -

-¿Presentación?-

-Sí, hasta yo tuve una… ¿Lo recuerdas?...-

-¡Por supuesto! Euphie-nee-sama y yo peleamos toda la semana por ver quien bailaría primero con mi oni-sama…-respondió sonriendo mientras evocaba buenos recuerdos.

-Sí… y yo tuve que esconderme de ambas toda esa semana- dijo Lelouch metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

-Pero fue algo maravilloso… Okasama me había dicho que tú no querías esa fiesta… ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Nunnally a su hermana mayor.

-Supongo que era algo demasiado fastuoso para mi… en esa época mi mayor interés era entrar en el ejercito y no tenía tiempo para nada mas… Nunnally… ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tiene 14 años…- se apresuró a responder Lelouch adivinando el curso que iba a tomar la conversación, mientras le mandaba una mirada de negativa a Cornelia para que parara la charla.

-Pero cumpliré los 15 en dos semanas…-

-¿Aún no has tenido una fiesta de presentación?-

-Lo siento Onee-sama… pero no la quiero- le dijo Nunnally cambiando su semblante a una expresión de tristeza- Mi único deseo de cumpleaños sería bailar con mi hermano de nuevo como en tu fiesta… pero… eso es imposible-

-Y-Yo… Lo siento…- Se apresuró a disculparse al ver su torpeza mientras Lelouch le dedicaba su mejor mirada asesina.

-Nunnally… Ya es tarde, mañana hay escuela…- le llamó su hermano mientras la levantaba de la silla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------

Pensó que después de liberar Japón todo sería mucho más sencillo… Pero su vida era un teleteatro… siempre lo había sido y seguía siéndolo… la chica descansaba por fin en su propia habitación a solas, su padre… no lo había visto desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y ahora lo único que él hacía era preguntarle por su supuesto "yerno" que había hecho que todas las acciones de la Compañía Standfelt se elevaran a lugares insólitos. El hecho de que Zero fuera Lelouch. El hecho de que Lelouch fuera un principe. Eran tres personas diferentes en una misma… esperaba que Zero fuera algo así como un filosofo o un pensador… no un adolescente… y mucho menos un miembro de la realeza. Además la pesadilla de Samantha Glauser… y hasta C.C. había entrado a la Academia Ashford… ambas estaban ahí para cuidar de él, como un bebé con sus niñeras… ¿Para que la quería a ella?... ya había roto por completo su amor por Zero… Y tenía a su propia legión que haría por completo sus indicaciones… Por mas que lo pensaba, la pregunta seguía en su mente… ¿Qué ganaba él con hacerla su prometida?... Él le había dicho una vez cuando lo consideraba otro hombre que era su mejor piloto… su carta de triunfo… y ella hizo todo lo posible e imposible por satisfacer sus expectativas… y lo hizo. Vencieron a Britannia… Juntos.

-----------------------------------

Kaguya era una pesadilla. Una niña pesadilla. Acababa de cumplir los quince años y ya era una pesadilla… por fin se había ido… A pesar de ser de la misma edad de Nunnally eran dos chicas completamente diferentes. El solo pensar en emparentarse con Zero hacía que sus entrañas se revolvieran.

Aún se sentía terriblemente mal con Lelouch… era su culpa que tuvieran los recluidos en su propia casa… Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no le dijo a Nunnally que estaba ahí?... Lelouch estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que alguien le hubiera hecho daño y Nunnally también debe haberlo estado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… hubiera sido peor revelarlo todo… Lelouch era bastante obstinado y si lo descubría simplemente pensaría lo peor de él… Lo más probable que su sueño se volviera real o algo peor, ahora que era principe, Lelouch tenía los medios para hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Pero lo que mas lo confundía fue la sensación que tuvo cuando la abrazó ese mismo día… Nunnally era Nunnally… prácticamente su hermana… ¿Sería por que se parece a Euphie?... No. Nunnally era muy diferente… Había conocido a una persona que era ciega antes de Nunnally… Siempre se estaba auto compadeciendo… y siempre intentaba aprovecharse de las demás personas por su estado. Pero Nunnally no era así, ella jamás lucía triste por sus debilidades… ni se aprovechaba por eso, ella era gentil y dulce. Y siempre se esforzaba por sacar lo mejor de ella misma para las demás personas.

--------------------------------------

Su hermano mayor… la persona que mas quería… estaba ahí como en muchos otros sueños… no podía imaginar con claridad su rostro… pero si su voz, hablándole con dulzura para bailar juntos… como le hubiera gustado que fuera real… bailar con él en una enorme pista, con un hermoso vestido nuevo de seda en color verde o tal vez azul… Su hermana Cornelia también estaría ahí, Suzaku, Milly, Sayoko y todas las personas que conocía, sin haberles visto el rostro nunca, sus amigos, pero solo era otra fantasía, no podía moverse, no podía ver, no podía bailar, ni mucho menos soñar con eso si no quería llorar cuando volviera a la realidad… que era lo único para lo que le podían servir sus ojos ahora. Era simplemente imposible.

_-¿Pero te gustaría que fuera real no es así?, yo puedo cumplir tu sueño. Yo puedo hacerlo, si tu cumples el mio -le llamó una voz infantil._

Nunnally se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz en su sueño. Le había sonado demasiado cerca, como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado en su oido. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando abrió los ojos… por que ahora… si podía ver con completa claridad el entorno en el que estaba su propia habitación. Quería gritar para despertarse… era un sueño… otra broma cruel de su propio y apagado cuerpo. Pero era tan real como ella misma.

El corazón de la niña palpitaba con furia… ¡¡Podía ver!! No muy bien por que las luces estaban apagadas y era la mitad de la noche… pero distinguía entra las sombras la forma de su cama y la de su silla de ruedas que estaba en un rincón… miró sus propias manos y lloró… no podía ser… pero ahí estaban… sus dedos… su propio cabello largo y ondulado… miró hacia un estante de su habitación… ahí estaban las figuras de origami que hizo en la tarde… quería verlas mejor… así que estiró la mano hacia el interruptor de luz eléctrica que estaba a un lado de su cama… estaba mas lejos de lo que había pensado… se apoyó en una mesita que estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama…la luz se encendió iluminando toda la penumbra, pero se terminó cayendo de la cama, como había una alfombra debajo, casi no hizo ningún ruido. Pero notó algo, cuando cayó sobre sus piernas… las piernas le dolieron… Nunca las había vuelto a sentir después del día de la muerte de su madre… pero ahora le dolían… había caído sobre ellas… así que intentó algo mas intrépido todavía… apoyándose con cuidado en la cama… la niña se pudo poner de pie.

-----------------------

-Muy bien, señores, como saben… la situación no podría ser mejor, Britannia está completamente desorientada pues su líder falleció, y el nuevo no parece tener mucho carácter, será muy sencillo…- comenzó un hombre de robusto bigote que estaba situado a la cabeza de la mesa de presidio.

-Tal vez, pero no podemos atacar Britannia con un pensamiento tan a la ligera, aun sin un líder, sigue siendo la nación mas poderosa de la tierra- comentó otro hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Yo nunca dije que atacaríamos Britannia, solo tenemos que cortarle la cabeza al monstruo… después habrá caos y todo será mucho mas sencillo… Piénsenlo, con el ataque terrorista del emperador, todos pensarán que se trató de las mismas personas, además el Knightmare que atacó ese lugar era uno de nuestros modelos, no podemos ocultar eso… es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos nos ataquen primero, por eso me remito a proponérselos… solo hay que acabar por completo con los Li Britannia todos están en Japón, no tienen defensas suficientes como en el Imperio… La tarea es muy simple solo hay que desaparecer al príncipe de Gales. Al fin y al cabo, según los comentarios que he escuchado sobre el nuevo príncipe, no estamos haciendo otra cosa que hacer un enorme favor a Britannia…

Continuará...

N. de. A.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos y la paciencia… aquí les mando la Stage Seven, ojalá les guste


	9. Stage Eight: ¿Dónde estás Nunnally?

Capítulo 8. ¿Dónde estás Nunnally?

Como una niña pequeña, así se sentía, tanto que no pudo esperar a que el sol terminara de salir del horizonte… Con una impaciencia propia de una chiquilla intentó vestirse lo más rápido posible, que fue casi una pesadilla, nunca le había interesado elegir sus prendas, no valía la pena si no tenias idea de cómo realmente lucias, ahora era diferente, aunque su cuerpo aún se sentía un poco agarrotado y hasta frágil, la fuerza con la que latía su emocionado corazón contra restaba todo eso. Hacía más tiempo del que quería recordar que no podía sentirlo ¡Su propio cuerpo!, completo y hecho solo para ella, la emoción y la alegría la embriagaba hasta un punto casi insoportable, quería salir al exterior, ver el cielo estrellado desde su ventana ya no la parecía suficiente… Intentó salir de su habitación, pero en la casa todo estaba oscuro y no quería asustar a sus hermanos, Cornelia… Lelouch… No iban a poder creerlo cuando la vieran… Ella misma aún no lo creía…

--------------------------

El joven se levantó perezosamente de su cama, sí, su cama, por fin podía dormir sin temor a que cierta extra terrestre le robara el santuario que era su dormitorio, puesto que la chica de cabello verde resolvió simplemente quedarse en el cuartel de la orden mientras Cornelia estuviese en casa, que aunque Nunnally no tuviera problema con ella, su hermana mayor podría sospechar de la extraña muchacha. Karen era el otro problema, la idea de involucrarla hasta este punto cuando era solo su piloto principal en la orden ya no era tan tentadora, las cosas se estaban tornando bastante difíciles y estaba seguro que serían peores y aunque la lealtad que la misma Karen le juró siendo Zero estaba de por medio, la posibilidad de una traición o de tan siquiera una simple falla que pusiera fin a sus planes le quitaba el sueño. Pero no tanto como que algo le sucediera a la persona más importante para él.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente terminó de vestirse, hoy era un día libre de escuela y pensaba pasarlo con su familia, su hermana Nunnally y la recién integrada Cornelio… aun no sabía como reaccionar ante su presencia, hacia hasta unos pocos meses ambos habían sido enemigos declarados, sobre todo por la muerte de otra de sus hermanas, Euphemia. Pero Nunnally tenía razón en algo, ahora todos estaban más solos que nunca, aunque la amenaza britannia se había convertido ahora en el lugar que debería de acogerlo, no podía dejar de odiar a su propio país. Y ahora se suponía que debía gobernarlo... ¿Qué debería sentir¿Qué debería pensar?, lo único que había deseado era un mundo donde vivir con su hermana y ahora que pensaba que por fin lo había encontrado, lejos de su padre, lejos de todo recuerdo amargo, comenzar de cero. Ahora todo volvía a él con más fuerza que nunca atormentando su existencia y la de su hermana, ser blanco de los terroristas, y del mismo parlamento britannio que conspiraba prácticamente de manera abierta en su contra.

Preparó desayuno para ambos, iba directamente al cuarto de Nunnally, quería despertarla con el desayuno en la cama, quería hablar largo y tendido con su pequeña hermana, para hablar del futuro, de Cornelia, de Britannia, la había descuidado mucho en la reciente época de sus "vacaciones" en las que salió de Tokio en compañía de C.C. y el resto de los Black Knights para campañas militares y la comunicación entre ambos había sido muy limitada, no quiso llamarla nunca por teléfono por que temía que alguien interceptara la llamada, para poder llevársela de nuevo, siempre era muy cauteloso, pero ahora estaba en casa, eso se había acabado. O eso creía él.

-----------

Karen Standfelt estaba decidida. Y harta. Bueno, más harta que decidida, pasó toda la noche en vela con el mismo pensamiento, este compromiso era una estupidez, un capricho de Lelouch… No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora, quería pensar que había una razón más profunda para que la hubiera elegido a ella por encima de C.C. o de cualquier otra mujer de los Black Knights, el hecho de que hubiera estado utilizando todo este tiempo solo la hacía sentirse más que furiosa, era… sentirse utilizada, ahora lo comprendía todo, él era un hombre frío, calculador y sin sentimientos, no le importaba otra cosa que llevar a fin sus planes, pero sus planes con ella finalizaban hoy mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberse ilusionado con un hombre como él¡¿Cómo?!

Por eso se impactó cuando vio al "hombre frío y calculador" a punto de golpear a uno de los guardias britannios que custodiaban la entrada a su hogar en Ashford.

-¡¡¿Dónde se la han llevado, maldito infeliz?!!- rugió Lelouch en un grito que hizo un manejo de nervios al pobre hombre que intentaba hacerle entender al príncipe que solo hacía su trabajo.

-Su alteza… La verdad no sé a que se refiere… -le dijo el hombre más aterrado por el sonido de su voz que por la posición del príncipe.

-¡¡¡Me refiero a mi hermana, maldita sea!!!,¡¡¡mide 1.60, tiene el cabello ondulado, 14 años y no aparece... ¡¡No puede caminar, ni ver por sí misma!!...- le gritó el chico hasta quedarse sin aliento.- ¡¡La princesa Nunnally Li Britannia!!-.

-Lelouch… - le llamó Karen- ¿Qué ha sucedido?...-.

-Es mi hermana… Cuando entré a su habitación ya no estaba… la silla de ruedas se quedó ahí… alguien se la llevó… la ventana estaba abierta…- le respondió entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura frente a su subordinada sin mucho éxito.

-No te preocupes… No creo que hayan podido ir muy lejos con ella… -le habló ella suavemente intentando tranquilizarlo- ¿Y Cornelia?-.

-Ella ya llamó a la zona 9… ¡La zona 9!... para cuando estén aquí Nunnally…-

-Solo no pienses en eso e intentemos buscarla por la ciudad… También podemos llamar a Ougui y a los demás-

-De acuerdo Karen…- le dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

----------------

La chica de cabello verde estaba descansando en su habitación dentro del cuartel de los Black Knights localizado cerca de las bodegas, era exasperante, no había absolutamente nada que hacer. El Gawain, que había sido sacado del agua antes que ella, el Guren Nishiki... Todos los Knightmares Frames estaban embodegada cual mercancía abandonada, igual que ella.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ya se había acostumbrado, siempre había estado viviendo a escondidas en la habitación de Lelouch... era normal... por llamarlo de alguna forma...

-Hey... ¿Hay alguien por aquí?...-pregunto una voz femenina que entraba a la bodega. C.C. reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Laksharta, una de las subordinadas de Zero.

-Si... yo estoy aquí...- respondió la chica saliendo de la habitación.

-Oh. Quería hablar con Zero... pero como veo que no hay nadie mas que tu, le dejare un mensaje... Es sobre Kyoto. La familia Sumeragi hizo otra donación... -

-¿Otra donación?- pregunto la chica inalterada - ¿Pero para que? se supone que la guerra ya termino.-

-Parece que fueron unidades navales... no las entrego antes por que nunca fue necesario pelear en el mar... ni se desarrollo ninguna batalla en el agua - dijo la científica tomando la cosa como algo sin importancia.

-No entiendo... ¿para que querríamos nosotros una cosa como esa?...Debería entregárselas al ejercito...-

-Por supuesto que no lo entiendes... para ellos, nosotros somos su ejercito... deberías ver el pequeño bote que nos regalaron... es una completa delicia para los ojos... perfecto un día de pesca- agrego la mujer antes de meter su pipa a su boca.

---------------------------------------

La oficina de correo ya no quedaba muy lejos, Suzaku no estaba acostumbrado a que le enviaran cosas, por eso se extraño mucho cuando Lloyd le dijo por teléfono que había enviado algo muy importante... Cuando llego solo tuvo que dar su nombre y su identificación para que la dependienta le entregara su paquete, era un sobre blanco y parecía tener algo pequeño dentro...

Finalmente se sentó en una banca de la oficina de correos y lo abrió. Adentro había una carta...

_Suzaku_

_Como tú sabes, la familia imperial, esta siendo alojada en una residencia en Japón, ahora no me es posible ir hacia allá... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Britannia... como tu sabes hubo un lote de Knightmares Frames que se envió para allá para protegerlos, pero lo que aun no sabe nadie, ni siquiera la misma familia imperial es que 3 de los caballeros de la mesa redonda también están ahí... son los mejores guerreros que hay en todo el imperio, pero para serte franco no estoy seguro de sus intenciones se ciñan al parlamento o a la familia imperial. Esa es la razón por la que te envío esto, solo tienes que ir a la embajada Britannia y preguntar por una chica llamada Anya. Ella te ayudara en todo lo que le pidas._

_Sir Lloyd Ashplund_

Suzaku saco un pequeño objeto del sobre. Un objeto que no veía desde hacia casi un mes. Una llave USB... La llave del Lancelot.

------------------------------------

Karen no tenia ni idea que Lelouch pudiera correr tan rápido, aun cuando ella misma era muy veloz se quedo muy atrás cuando el atravesó toda la escuela hasta llegar a la puerta por alguna posible pista del paradero de su hermana. 500 m en 17 s.

-Buenos días su alteza... - le saludo con una ridícula inclinación hasta el suelo uno de los porteros de la escuela - ¿Se le ofrece algo?- le dijo poniéndose colorado de la emoción. Karen imagino que debía ser un empleado nuevo por su exagerada reacción.

-Estoy buscando a...-

-Oh, si... Su alteza, la princesa Nunnally... ella me pidió que le dejara un mensaje...- Le dijo el guardia sintiendo como si estuviera conversando sobre un mensaje de estado.

-Nunnally?- le dijo extrañado el chico sin entender una palabra.

-Si. Me dijo que la disculpara por haber salido sin su permiso, pero no podía esperar un minuto más...-

-¿Salir¡¡¡¿Con quien?!!!-

-Sola... Yo jamás habría permitido ver a un truhán al lado de nuestra amada princesa...-

-No me parece gracioso.- le dijo el chico comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, la silla de ruedas se quedo en su habitación...- dijo Karen introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Oh... de hecho me dejo una nota para usted- recordó el guardia de repente mirando al príncipe -Pero me pareció muy raro, aunque le di papel y una pluma, la princesa no escribió nada... solo me dejo un papel al que le hizo muchos agujeros con la pluma.

Lenguaje Braille. No había duda era Nunnally... Lelouch también había lo aprendido para apoyar a su hermana, era mas fácil para ella y solían escribirse mensajes mutuamente con ayuda de muchas hojas de papel y un alfiler. ¿Por que le parecía tan extraño a ese idiota que una niña ciega usara el braille?

_Oni sama_

_Por favor discúlpame. No quería despertarte. Volveré a las 2 de la tarde. _

_Con cariño, Nunnally._

-------------------------------

¡¡¡¿Que se había creído?!!! Aun no lo terminaba de entender... Por que demonios le daba esto. La llave del Lancelot. El se había prometido a si mismo desde la victoria de Zero que jamás volvería a subir sobre un Knightmare Frame... Les había dejado claramente que no deseaba volver a pelear. No lo deseaba. Ya no.

Suzaku abrió la ventana del edificio de correo y sin mirar el rumbo arrojo la llave con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. La chica ya se había caído al suelo. Suzaku bajo las escaleras en un tiempo record. Que estupido había sido, había apedreado con su enorme frustración a una pobre chica que cruzaba la acera abajo del edificio. Cuando llego hasta ella, el se había convertido a una masa de disculpas y lamentaciones por haber sido tan idiota. La chica se levanto con mucha torpeza.

-Está bien. Supongo que le pasa seguido.- le dijo la chica. Al reconocer su voz, Suzaku paso de la vergüenza a la incredulidad y de esta al completo espanto.

-¿Nunnally?-

-Si...-respondió la princesa extrañada mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules- ¿Nos conocemos?

-------------------------------

Cornelia nunca había pasado por una situación como esa en toda su vida. La sola presencia de la princesa britannia hacía que todo ser viviente le prestase atención. Aún en la batalla su presencia hacía que cualquiera que fuese su contrincante temblara de terror. Pero esto era completamente diferente. Jamás se había sentido tan furiosa. Su hermana, la segunda princesa imperial había desaparecido durante la noche anterior y lo único que podía hacer era ir con un maldito centro burocrático que no movía un solo dedo por intentar encontrarla. En ese instante fue cuando tuvo ganas de matar a alguien por primera vez. La zona 9. Ella misma la conquistó con su sangre y su sudor. Y cuando llamó por que necesitaba ayuda para localizar a su hermana… ¡Nada!... ni siquiera quisieron pasarla al teléfono con algún general. Debió haber sido por el parlamento. Ella sabía que era una regla que todo miembro de la familia real debía alejarse de todo contacto con actividades militares en el año de ascensión de un rey. Pero la sensación de ser una inútil no podía desaparecer de su cabeza.

----------------------------------

Se había cansado de correr tras él… no podía creer de donde demonios sacaba tal energía. Ya habían recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad de arriba abajo y no había rastros de la hermana de Lelouch. Si ella le había escrito una nota, y Lelouch había reconocido que estaba escrita por su hermana, no podía entender su preocupación, o tal vez solo era el hecho que era demasiado aprensivo y sobre protector con ella.

-¡Espérame¡No estás corriendo solo!- protestó Karen.

Pero Lelouch no contestó porque se había quedado como una roca, deteniéndose en seco y quedándose mudo de asombro. Parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas, antes de preguntarle volteó a la imagen que Lelouch tenía en frente para tratar de adivinar que le parecía tan interesante. Era una pareja, la chica, una linda jovencita de cabello cenizo ondulado de aspecto frágil que parecía haberse caído de improvisto en la acera… y el chico le ayudaba muy torpemente a levantarse… y lo reconoció, era Suzaku.

Suzaku también parecía haberse conmocionado con la chica que tenía enfrente… igual que Lelouch que ahora caminaba lentamente hacía ellos como si estuviera dominado por una ilusión y temiera que el espejismo se desvaneciera si avanzaba muy rápido hacia ellos. Su rostro pasaba de emociones como el miedo y la desesperación hasta que llegó a tres pasos de ellos, la chica se volteó a él, y le reconoció.

-¡O-oni-sama!- le habló la chica envuelta en una enorme emoción.

Lelouch no le respondió. Solo la abrazó.

-------------------------------

Karen aun estaba aturdida por el increíble día que había pasado hoy. Se había preocupado por Nunnally casi tanto como Lelouch, no tenía idea de que el chico podía ser tan aprensivo con su hermana. Y cuando la encontraron. Él casi estaba llorando. No había explicación posible a lo que veía. Nunnally podía ver, podía caminar. Era casi una completa locura, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos jamás lo hubiese creído.

La chica intentó distraerse de ese pensamiento encendiendo el televisor de su habitación, estaba muy entretenida con un programa de cocina cuando algo interrumpió la transmisión, cambió el canal, pero el dichoso aviso había bloqueado todos los canales. Era una visión panorámica marítima que la asustó. Parecía ser una armada naval, no supo con exactitud cuantos barcos serían, pero eran demasiados para contarlos porque bloqueaban el horizonte del mar. Todos iban bajo un estandarte chino. La pantalla cambió hacia la reportera que anunció con voz trémula que quería que el pueblo completo viese con atención el video que le seguía.

Entonces se visualizó una simple oficina, en ella estaba sentado un hombre muy extraño, su tez era tan clara que prácticamente parecía que nunca había salido a que le diera el sol. El hombre detrás del escritorio comenzó a hablar con una voz calmada y directa, como si estuviera explicando un concepto sencillo a un niño de tres años.

_-Este es un aviso oficial de las fuerzas unidas del Gaohai para el gobierno japonés. Exigimos la entrega del Primer Príncipe Britanio, Lelouch Li Britannia en 8 horas, No tenemos intenciones de comenzar otra guerra ahora. Pero si se niega a aparecer, toda nación que lo proteja será atacada._

------------------

Nota de Tamayo: Gomen!!! Perdón por el retraso... pero ya volví a las andadas y prometo seguir con esta historia.

Próxima Stage: 8 Horas


	10. Stage Nine: 8 Horas

Stage Nine: 8 horas

_8 Horas antes del encuentro_

La familia Li Britannia estaba en la mesa del comedor. Nunnally comía su plato de carne con vegetales con diligencia, tenía mucha hambre después de la larga caminata por la mañana, antes era muy difícil para ella hacer las cosas por sí mismas, pero esa situación ya no existía. Cornelia intentaba concentrarse en su comida… pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver a su hermana, era un simple milagro que no podía ni alcanzaba siquiera a comprender, el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña mejoraba cada instante, al principio se movía con torpeza y dificultad… pero sus habilidades motrices se hacían más y mejores. Lelouch por su parte, no tenía la menor intención de dejar de observarla… no tenía intenciones de intentar entender lo que había pasado, solo quería disfrutarlo. Su mundo estaba completo ahora.

-Oni sama… Onee sama… estoy algo cansada… ¿Podría ir a dormir un poco?- preguntó la jovencita tallándose los ojos.

-De acuerdo, Nunnally…- le dijo Cornelia intentando salir de su estupor, para responder a la interrogante de su hermana pequeña. Quien después de levantar su plato se encerró en su habitación.

-No lo puedo comprender… - soltó de repente la mujer.

-No me importa comprenderlo o no… Lo que importa es que sucedió… Las personas que tardan años en buscar una explicación a las cosas, no logran disfrutarlas- terció Lelouch después de que Nunnally había salido de la habitación.

-Tiene que ver a un doctor…-

-Por supuesto que lo verá… pero no ahora…-

Cornelia no contestó por que su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa un momento. Parece que tengo una llamada desde… ¿El consulado?- miró extrañada la mujer al ver la pantalla de su celular.

---------------------

_6 horas con 56 minutos antes del encuentro_

Karen intentó vanamente llamar a casa de Lelouch, o a su celular, todo indicaba que se había desvanecido de la tierra. Así que se dio por vencida en intentar llamarlo, fue poco más de una hora pegada al teléfono intentando marcar. Y cuando llegó a la Academia Ashford, le respondieron que la familia se había marchado de allí. ¿Dónde más podía buscarlo¿los escuchado en el radio mientras iba en coche que todos estaban siendo atacados por vándalos y manifestantes que exigían que Lelouch se enfrentara a sus ejecutores. ¡Por dios! … ¿Qué clase de persona exigía la vida de otra como un pago moral¡Lelouch no tenía la culpa de que Britannia hubiera invadido Japón! Los chinos estaban locos… Y los japoneses que exigían que se entregara no eran mejores que ellos…

--------------------

_5 horas con 28 minutos antes del encuentro_

El viaje en tren ya se había prolongado demasiado tiempo y la explicación de su hermana mayor de porque viajaban hacia el norte en una velocidad tan desbocada había sido bastante ridícula. Lelouch se preguntaba cual sería la razón del repentino viaje. Viajaban hacía el norte lo que dejaba un promedio de 2703 razones posibles. La velocidad decía que era un viaje urgente lo que la reducía a un promedio 590. Le resultaba sumamente incomode el hecho de estar constantemente vigilados por guardias britannios, era dolorosamente parecido a cuando vivía en Japón vigilado de guardias britannios que se aseguraban de que no se suicidara o algo así. Nunnally en cambio dormitaba tranquilamente recargada en su brazo izquierdo. Encendió sus audífonos, para sintonizar su estación de música favorita y distraerse de tan desagradable compañía.

---------------------------

_4 horas con 54 minutos antes del encuentro_

La princesa Nunnally abrió los ojos con pesadez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo? Después de preguntarle a un guardia que le respondió que solo llevaba unas dos horas. Se sonrojó. Su hermano seguramente se habría quejado de eso. El lujoso vagón privado del tren era lo suficientemente espacioso para una casa completa. Pero se había quedado dormida en un cómodo sofá en el hombro de su hermano, pero ahora estaba sola. ¿Dónde estaría él? Entonces apareció su hermana mayor.

-¿Dónde está Lelouch?-preguntó Cornelia con preocupación al no verle en el vagón.

-No lo sé. Me quedé dormida-admitió Nunnally-cuando desperté ya no estaba… supongo que habrá ido a pasear entre los demás vagones…-se dijo a sí misma.

-Nunnally, quédate aquí- le ordenó la mujer con voz irritada- Necesito verificar algo muy importante… Lelouch aparecerá en un rato o más, no te preocupes- dijo la mujer intentando convencerse a sí misma de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

----------------------------

_4 horas con 11 minutos antes del encuentro_

Ya había buscado en el tren entero. Era imposible. Lelouch había desaparecido del lugar. Pero el tren no se había detenido en ningún momento. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera evaporado del maldito lugar? Cornelia estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo. El barco estaba ya anclado esperando a que la familia imperial llegara para llevarlos a salvo hasta California. No quería preocupar a sus hermanos con esa estupidez. Era imposible enfrentar a la Armada del Frente Chino, por eso decidió que tenían que huir a como diera lugar de la capital japonesa hasta llegar al norte, donde los esperaba el barco. La armada real Britannia iba a llegar en un día para defender a su familia desde el area 9… era una completa locura ir a enfrentar a semejante fuerza militar estando tan lejos de Britannia. Entonces encontró la nota y lo comprendió todo.

--------------------------

_3 horas con 30 minutos antes del encuentro_

Karen se lamentaba haberlo comprendido tan tarde. Estaba en casa intentando llamarlo a su celular de nuevo.

-¿Sí?, Habla Zero…-Respondió una voz masculina desde el otro lado del auricular. Karen sintió como su cuerpo completo se relajaba ante el sonido de su voz.

-¡Dios mío! Lelouch, estaba tan preocupada… ¿estás bien?-

-Sabes a la perfección que no puedes llamarme así, por lo menos a este número…-

-Lo siento… -se lamentó ella-¿Dónde estás? Fui a todos lados… a las embajadas… inclusive el cuartel de la Orden está vació, pero se llevaron al Gawain… - preguntó con un dejo de desesperación.

-…-

-¡Tienes que huir!- le replicó la chica llena de ansiedad-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si te entregan?... Ellos…

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la que nadie puede llamarme por ese nombre ahora… ¿Lo comprendes?- le dijo el joven intentado sonreír sin que sus labios le obedecieran.

-¡Entonces huye conmigo¡Desaparezcamos juntos!- las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera detenerlas o sin siquiera darse cuenta de que las había pronunciado y se sonrojó en el acto, agradeciendo a dios que Lelouch no pudiera verla desde el otro lado del teléfono. Él no respondió inmediatamente.

-…-

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la chica con voz trémula.

-Lo siento Karen. Pero no puedo permitirte que te involucres en esta pelea. Esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo… -

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo¡Te juré que te seguiría a donde fueras pasara lo que pasara!- replicó exasperada.

-Entonces te libero de ese juramento. Adiós Karen.- respondió el chico antes de colgar.

---------------------------

_3 horas con 24 minutos antes del encuentro_

Cornelia estaba al borde de un colapso. Los Black Knights habían secuestrado a su hermano y ahora lo llevaban hasta el mar japonés, donde se encontrarían con el ejército chino para la entrega del rehén. Ya no había tiempo de ser cobarde. No había tiempo de nada. Pronto entregarían a su hermano. Solo había una solución, entrar a la batalla para hacer el tiempo y la confusión suficiente para que su hermano pudiera huir del lugar. Muy dentro de ella misma, siempre había querido enfrentar a sus enemigos como la orgullosa princesa Britannia que era, pero… le aterraba el hecho de que algo le pudiera suceder a su hermano. Nunnally y ella seguían en el tren. Tenía que irse a organizar un frente lo más rápido posible.

-Hola Onee sama…- saludó la segunda princesa a su hermana mayor.

-¡Nunnally!... Lelouch está…-

-Ya lo sé todo. No te preocupes… - intentó hablar la muchachita –Mi oni sama… ese ejercito… ¿No es así?...-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la mujer.

-Los guardias han estado cuchicheando entre ellos como si yo no pudiera escucharlos… Me sucedía seguido cuando estaba ciega… y veo que la condición no ha cambiado…-

-…-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Nunnally con aprehensión.

-Creo que lo mejor es organizar un frente, para distraerlos y que Lelouch pueda escapar…-

-¡¿Mi oni sama también está ahí?!- exclamó asustada la chica.

Cornelia se auto maldijo en sus pensamientos, los guardias no sabían que Lelouch había sido secuestrado. Y mucho menos Nunnally.

-Sí… -

----------------------------

_3 horas con 14 minutos_

Suzaku había dormido toda la tarde, debían ser alrededor de las 9 de la noche, por que cuando asomó su mirada por la ventana ser percató de que todo estaba en tinieblas. Ahora que estaba viviendo en La Academia Ashford, como casi el resto de los estudiantes, ya se había acostumbrado por completo al lugar, compartía el dormitorio con Rivalz, pero por alguna razón, no estaba en su cama… ¿Dónde estaría?... Suzaku salió de su habitación empujado por el hambre. Pensaba comer algo ligero para después seguir durmiendo. Cuando salió de su habitación se sorprendió por algo que no había visto nunca desde que llegó a la Academia. El lugar estaba vacío, toda el ala norte del edificio que correspondía a los dormitorios de los hombres estaba desierto.

Suzaku salió de la escuela y al entrar a la calle vio la confusión de la gente. El tráfico era un completo caos, todo el mundo quería salir de la ciudad, el escándalo de los coches que se expandían hasta donde sus ojos le dejaban ver lo impresionó. E inclusive los bándalos que se dedicaban a robar lo que quedaba en las casas que ya habían sido abandonadas intentaban hacerlo lo más rápido posible para huir con su precioso botín. El chico solo había visto una vez ese mismo espectáculo. Cuando Britannia invadió Japón y los habitantes huían aterrados al lugar más alejado de la ciudad, como si eso pudiera salvarlos de ser invadidos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Suzaku a un hombre que corría con casi todo lo que podía cargar en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, niño¿Acaso no has visto las noticias?- le respondió el hombre deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aliento.

-Creo que me quedé dormido…- confesó él.

-Los chinos llegarán al mar japonés en 3 horas… y después desembarcarán para atacar la ciudad… ¡Todo el mundo está huyendo al sur, o al norte¡O a donde sea que podamos estar lejos de ellos!- replicó el hombre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...-

-Todo es culpa del niño mimado Britanio que el gobierno aceptó ayudar… -

-¿Niño mimado?-

-El príncipe Britanio… esos terroristas andan tras su cabeza… y si yo fuera tú, ya me habría ido…-

-----------------------------------

_ 1 hora con 54 minutos antes del encuentro_

Karen había sido una rebelde, inclusive su cabeza había tenido un alto precio para el gobierno Britanio, por esa misma razón, cualquiera que supiera de su historia se reiría de ella en este preciso instante. Sí, había estado en montones de batallas, pero nunca se había llevado un Knightmare sin el consentimiento de su comandante. El Guren Nikishi estaba ahí, cubierto por una simple lona, su viejo compañero de batallas no había sido utilizado por nadie más que ella, ni siquiera Zero lo había tocado. Entrar al cuartel de la orden fue sencillo, no había nadie que preguntara por ella.

La operación fue en extremo sencilla. Cuando sobrevolaba la ciudad rumbo al oeste, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí. Lelouch le había ordenado que no se entrometiera de una manera sumamente tajante y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, volando sobre la ciudad que estaba demasiado ocupada huyendo para darse cuenta del enorme Frame que flotaba sobre ellos. Y recordó como esas palabras salieron solas de su boca. "Entonces huye conmigo", "Desaparezcamos juntos", siempre había sido muy impulsiva, pero nunca pensó que ella misma dijera algo como eso. No comprendía la razón por la que el hecho de que él desapareciera de su vida se le hacía tan insoportable.

---------------------------------

_32 minutos antes del encuentro_

El mar oriental, también llamado mar de Japón era un lugar de múltiples leyendas para los chinos desde tiempos inmemoriales, el general Li Xing Quo, un inteligente hombre de edad mediana, se preguntaba por que sus superiores habían elegido el mar como lugar de encuentro, seguramente el pequeño e insípido príncipe debió haber salido huyendo rumbo al continente de britannia en cuanto escuchó las noticias del ataque. Que no era más que firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Los britannios lo matarían antes que los chinos. No era un secreto que britannia entera clamaba por un gobernante de mano dura que los ayudara a salir del lodo al que había metido su orgullo imperial después de la pérdida de una colonia tan preciosa como el área eleven. Por eso esta pequeña expedición, a su punto de vista, no era más que una inútil perdida de tiempo y de recursos.

Por eso, mientras pasaba su tiempo a la deriva junto con sus hombres y la enorme armada naval que estaba bajo su encargo esperando algo que nunca sucedería, se permitió quedarse en su lujoso camarote, además no tenía caso ni siquiera quedarse en cubierta para admirar las estrellas, puesto que todo el mar estaba envuelto en la espesa y enorme niebla de la noche.

-Señor…-llamó uno de los capitanes a su servicio detrás de su puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió el general sin ánimos de ser molestado con preguntas estúpidas sobre las nuevas órdenes ahora que casi se habían posicionado para desembarcar en algunos kilómetros más.

-Hay barcos britannios acercándose…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

---------------------------------------

_Hora del encuentro_

Las pocas fuerzas navales que había conseguido con el nulo apoyo del gobierno japonés no eran para pelear con los chinos, eran para recuperar al príncipe, el bastardo de Zero, era el hombre culpable de que su hermano estuviera en manos desconocidas y estuviera siendo tratado cual vil herramienta política entre terroristas. Por eso la princesa Cornelia sintió una enorme oleada de alivio recorriéndole cuando Kururugi Suzaku, el antiguo caballero de su hermana pequeña le pidiera acompañarla al encuentro, El Lancelot, unas cuantas decenas de Gloucester y su propia unidad especial en 6 barcos que habían sido comprados en las ultimas 2 horas sin preguntas y con mucho dinero, eran sus únicas armas para la batalla Los Black Knights no habían aparecido y ya no sabía si eso le causaba alegría o terror. Estaba a punto de dar la orden de entrar al blanco para intentar hacer algo de tiempo cuando algo la detuvo. El radar del barco en el cual estaba comenzó a sonar con alarma.

Suzaku que había estado todo el tiempo al lado de Cornelia, mientras llegaban hasta el mar abierto se alejó corriendo para llegar hasta la cubierta. La niebla no lo dejaba ver absolutamente nada hacia atrás o hacía adelante, miró hacía adelante para encontrar con el enemigo, la flota era mucho más grande de lo que había visto en los videos que Cornelia le pidió que viera para explicarle la situación. No eran muy grandes, serían un tercio del barco en el que él ahora estaba., pero eran demasiados… Volteó hacia donde estaba Cornelia, ella estaba alarmada. Pero… no estaba viendo hacía adelante como él para ver la enorme flota china que se alzaba al frente. Sus ojos violetas estaban completamente fijos al radar que tenía enfrente. Entonces miró hacia atrás… la niebla iba disipándose poco a poco… desnudando al monstruo.

Jamás en toda su vida pensó que pudiera ver algo como eso. No parecía un barco, parecía un portaviones o por lo menos un buque petrolero, era tan alto que tapó la luna cuando se posó detrás de los pequeños navíos de papel que simulaban ser los barcos britannios comparados con ese... con ese monstruo.

Suzaku no pudo seguir divagando sobre el inescrutable barco que parecía una isla entera para preguntarse de donde vendría cuando vio bajar al Gawain a toda velocidad y detenerse a unos pocos metros de tocar el agua. La mano del Knightmare Britanio robado se abrió.

El general chino tomó su catalejo para visualizar al enorme barco que su radar tampoco había tardado en detectar. Entonces vio su objetivo, en la mano del Knightmare que acababa de bajar del nuevo barco que se había unido a la pequeña reunión estaba su valioso botín. El príncipe Lelouch Li Britannia, un jovencito de no más de 20 años estaba ahí. Intentó enfocar su rostro. Y lo que vio lo dejó momentáneamente perplejo, el rostro del príncipe no reflejaba histeria o miedo, muy por el contrario, lucía una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo temblar al general.

Lelouch sonreía abiertamente. Esto iba a ser divertido. Mucho. Las vidas de los hombres que intentaban quitarle su tranquilidad estaban a punto de finalizar esa misma noche.


	11. Stage Ten: Mi plegaria

Stage 10

Stage 10. Mi plegaria

La princesa estaba arrodillada en la soledad de las habitaciones que le habían asignado. La habitación estaba en una mansión oculta en alguna parte de Japón, no la habían sacado del país y lo mejor fue ocultarse en el interior de las montañas, hacía muchísimo frío y era casi media noche, pero eso no le importaba, sus ojos no veían el hermoso mobiliario del lujoso lugar, ni las figuras de origami que habia traido con ella, no veía ni siquiera el cielo estrellado del cual se maravilló la noche anterior, cuando lo vio por primera vez en demasiados años. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su corazón concentrado en sus oraciones. Le pedía a dios que no se llevara a sus hermanos, que no se llevara a su familia como lo había hecho antes. No valía la penar volver a ver, si no podía volver a verlos.

Según le había informado los guardias y Cornelia después, Los Black Knights habían secuestrado a su hermano para entregarlo a los invasores chinos.

Cornelia podía ir a buscarlo, ir a hacer tiempo para que él pudiera escapar… ¿pero que pasaría con Cornelia si Lelouch lograba escapar a su costa? O, ¿Qué pasaría si Lelouch no lograba escapar y acababa en manos de los chinos?... Pero Nunnally no era Cornelia. No podía hacer nada por él, cuando él siempre hizo todo por ella.

--

Las emociones de C.C. siempre habían sido algo cerrado para el mundo, siempre dentro de ella misma sin salir de allí. Pero esta noche era diferente, no sabia por que pero un presentimiento la inundaba. Lelouch había hecho decenas de operaciones peligrosas enfrentándose a ejércitos enteros de Britannia antes, pero siempre desde la comodidad de su Knightmare y con su propio ejercito. Esta noche era diferente, porque la peculiar charada que intentaba interpretar era demasiado peligrosa, por si fuera poco. C.C. estaba muy incómoda en el disfraz de Zero, la chica no comprendía por que su complice insistió tanto en que ella lo portara.

El chico reposaba con indiferencia total a lo que sucedía detrás de él en la cabina del Knightmare o del enorme barco que eclipsaba con su presencia a los demás. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse, ya habían pasado varios minutos y estaba helando en el lugar… Intentar hacerse pasar por un pobre niño secuestrado y desvalido le parecía inútil y una pérdida de tiempo, aunque fuera necesario. Por eso se decidió a simplemente exponerse a la vista del ejército chino.

_--Flash Back--_

_-__Puede desplazar 65,027 toneladas en vacío, de las cuales, son 21,266 toneladas de de blindaje y solo 72,800 para carga, que nos da espacio suficiente para una buena cantidad de Knightmares… su longitud es de 256 metros solo para la línea de flotación y 263 en total. Porta las mayores piezas de artillería embarcada jamás construida, es capaz de alcanzar blancos a más de 40 Km. de distancia, con margen de error de 4 mm. Ese es el pequeño obsequio que la nueva lider de la Casa de Kyoto, le ha obsequiado a la orden de los Black Knights, "un pequeño y discreto obsequio digno de su futuro esposo y sus caballeros" - les decía la científica de cabello rubio a la aún atónita congregación de los Black Knights después de que vieron el enorme buque de guerra – se llama Yamatto… ¡perfecto para salir de pesca! ¿No creen?- _

_-¿Dónde está Zero?- preguntó Ougi mientras guiaba su escuadrón para que se encaminara a las escaleras de abordaje._

_-En su camarote. Supongo que después aparecerá, a ese hombre siempre le ha dado por las__ entradas dramáticas – respondió Lakshata - solo dijo que tiene al príncipe y lo va a entregar-_

_-Pero… ¿cómo pudo capturarlo?... La seguridad Britannia debe haber sido impenetrable... – replicó ougi._

_-Se entregó solo...- interrumpió un hombre rubio que también bajaba de la las escaleras- Acabo de ver el barco por dentro, ¡Es realmente impresionante! - _

_-¡¿Se entregó solo?!-_

_-Parece que Zero y él llegaron a un acuerdo… Zero pudo convencer a un hombre a que sacrificara su propia vida por a nombre de sus enemigos… Aún no puedo entender como lo hace...-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?- exclamó Ougi. _

_-Uno de mis contactos ha estudiado al príncipe muy de cerca, es un adolecente común y corriente… no entiendo que tipo de argumentos haya utilizado zero, pero lo convenció-_

_-…- _

_--Fin del Flash__ Back--_

Cornelia solo se había sentido así una vez en toda su vida, el día que mataron a Euphie y ella no pudo hacer nada por ella solo por el hecho de no haber estado presente ese día. Hoy era diferente, su hermano pequeño estaba siendo trasladado por Zero en un Knightmare, exhibido como un perro. El camino del cordero al matadero. Eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Pero no podía hacer nada, cualquier movimiento en falso provocaría que Lelouch fuera asesinado, por eso se quedó quieta esperando su oportunidad.

El chico de cabello castaño no pudo reprimirse. Simplemente salió corriendo hacia el hangar.

--

Después de media hora mas en la que el general chino se preguntaba cual era el truco en esta operación. Simplemente, era demasiado fácil. Había escuchado fascinantes historias de Zero y sus victorias, no le cabía en su entendimiento que la cabeza del príncipe que se convertiría dentro de poco en el hombre más poderoso de la tierra no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

-Hemos venido a entregar al príncipe, tal como lo pidieron.- resonó la voz de Zero, que había sido grabada con antelación - y solicitamos permiso para abordar.

El hangar del barco chino no tardó en abrirse para recibir al Gawain. Y la locura y la ansiedad se apoderaron de los tres frentes presentes.

--

Karen se sentía demasiado confundida. Maldita sea. Entre más cerca de él estaba más crecía su ansiedad y su duda. ¿Se alegraría de verla ahí? ¿O se enfurecería con ella por entrometerse en una misión tan importante? Una vez él la llamó su "carta de triunfo" para la batalla, si era tan importante, entonces… ¿Por qué no había querido llevarla con él? O tal vez… simplemente, había dejado de ser importante…

La chica sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, ese sentimiento la lastimaba y aún no sabía la razón.

--

El gawain descendió con velocidad en el húmedo suelo del hangar. Y depositó con delicadeza al príncipe en el suelo.

-Pueden irse ahora- explicó Li Xing Quo – Nosotros regresaremos por donde vinimos- le dijo a C.C. que aún estaba disfrazada de Zero, para volverse a príncipe que parecía haberse herido en el brusco aterrizaje del Gawain. Por que estaba inclinado hacia el piso tapando uno de sus ojos con la mano.

Y eso sería fue lo último que pudo recordar a la mañana siguiente cuando unos pescadores japoneses lo encontraron y lo tomaron por naufrago.

--

C.C. ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para saber que hacer, simplemente trepó al Knightmare por inercia mientras Lelouch hacía su trabajo, o mejor dicho le ordenaba a ese pobre desgraciado a hacer el trabajo.

Tuvo que darse prisa en tomar a su "prisionero" de nuevo, por que el hangar tenia cámaras de seguridad, sin una organización no seria difícil vencer al ejercito por más difícil que fuera. Pero seguían en territorio enemigo, así que activó el Knightmare rápidamente y salió volando de allí después de que Lelouch entrara a la cabina.

--

Cornelia estaba petrificada en su sitio, primero Zero entró al barco chino y se oyeron una gran cantidad de disparos dentro del barco principal chino. En ese momento, su mundo se derrumbó de nuevo. Pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho tiempo, El Gawain salió a toda velocidad, pero otro Frame había salido detrás de él.

Tal hubo un enfrentamiento entre los dos frentes terroristas. Tal vez uno de los dos cayó en ese enfrentamiento, eran muchas posibilidades.

-¡¡Hime-sama!!- le llamó uno de sus subalternos que estaban en la cabina del barco Britanio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Parece… Tiene una llamada… - le dijo el hombre mientras sostenía un teléfono del barco.

-¡¿Crees acaso que estoy disponible para contestar una estúpida llamada ahora?!-

-Se trata de Zero… p-parece que él quiere comunicarse con usted… -

-¡¡Ponlo en la línea ahora mismo!!-

-¡Sí, su alteza!-

--

-¡Muy bien maldito bastardo!, ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?- preguntó ansiosa la princesa tomando el auricular.

_-No te preocupes Cornelia, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a tu querido hermano, de hecho está aquí conmigo, en este mismo Knightmare- le habló Lelouch concentrándose en no ahogar una risilla._

-Quiero saber tus condiciones. Ahora.- le espetó ella.

_-Quiero que nos protejas. Únete a nosotros solo en esta batalla, puedes odiarnos por el resto de tu existencia si te da la gana, al fin y al cabo para lo que me importa, solo te pido que nos ayudes a vencer a nuestro enemigo, que en este momento es solo uno –_

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en la palabra de un terrorista?-

_-Solo hacer tu mejor esfuerzo-_

--

El plan iba sobre ruedas, Lelouch calculaba que esto terminaría en una o dos horas, los Knightmares chinos que estaban equipados para volar eran muy pocos a comparación con la fuerza armada de los Black Knights, solo había que deshacerse de ellos en el aire, antes de que pudieran desembarcar los Knightmares terrestres, con ayuda de los Gekkas y los Gloucester de Cornelia. Para después atacar directamente a los barcos con toda la artilleria pesada del Yamatto.

-¡Escuadrón 1, 2, y 3!, Ustedes se encargarán de volar el barco principal!-

_-¡Entendido, Zero-sama!-_

-¡Escuadrón 4, 5, y 6!, encarguense defender el flanco derecho del Yamatto!-

_-¡Sí, Zero-sama!-_

-¡Cornelia, hay una abertura detrás de ese flanco! ¡Entra por ahí y ataca a todo lo que se mueva!-

Cornelia se odiaba a sí misma en ese momento. Estaba luchando a favor del hombre que asesinó a dos sus hermanos, pero si no hacia lo que le pedía, Zero asesinaría al tercero. Además, aunque fuera un asesino bastardo, ella tenía que reconocer una cosa: Zero sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando la mujer atacó el lugar que Zero le había indicado y se dió la vuelta, se dió cuenta de que había un Knightmare que salía de otro lado, venía de la costa, al principio pensó que era una ilusión, por que se movía a gran velocidad por un momento parecía haber desaparecido, el nuevo Knightmare no le prestó atención a la batalla, inclusive entró sin atacar a nadie, ni ser tocado por nadie. Entonces Cornelia comenzó a percatarse de las intenciones del nuevo Knightmare... _¡¡Se dirge directamente al Gawain!!... ¡¡Se dirige directamente a Lelouch!!_

_-¡Muy bien! Eso ha sido suficiente... Todas los Escuadrones, igual va para ti Cornelia, quiero que todos regresen a sus respectivos hangares, los Knightmares aereos chinos ya han sido suficientemente mermados, ¡¡Rápido!!, ¡el Yamatto atacará directamente a la armada china y no quiero más bajas de ningún lado!_

--

El Lancelot, que estaba en la parte frontal de la batalla, se movió tan rápido como pudo para cubrir a Zero y defender a los ocupantes del Gawain. El misterioso nuevo modelo se trasladó con una velocidad que jamás había visto. Suzaku solo pudo ver como la MVS se aproximaba hacia él, derribando a varios Gekkas de los Black Knights que estaban en medio del camino. Intentó dispararle, pero su ligereza no se equiparaba con ninguna otra.

Fue en ese entonces que Suzaku se dio cuenta de que ya conocía a ese Knightmare. Era el Frame que había intentado secuestrar a Lelouch el día de su nombramiento, era diferente a todos los demás. Mientras que los Knightmares chinos eran verdes y de gran tamaño, este era Azul, algo mas pequeño y estaba equipado con una sola MSV de doble filo.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo alcanzar a comprender.

El Knightmare chino salió del hangar en su busca y embistió al Gawain. Primero el Knightmare negro se desorientó. Para cuando C.C. pudo reaccionar y se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado ya era demasiado tarde. El Knightmare azul, había logrado atravesar la coraza del Frame Negro y la partió limpiamente con ayuda de su espada de luz, dejando al descubierto a Lelouch en el asiento trasero del Knightmare y a C.C. disfrazada de Zero.

C.C. logró tomar el control antes de que el frame perdiera por completo el control. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado.

Karen que había podido llegar hacia unos pocos momentos, sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando vio como el chico resbalaba del Gawain y caía en el espeso abismo negro que era el mar.

Lelouch había caído al agua.

Un golpe del mar lo arrastró hacia adentro y desapareció bajo la espuma. Creyó escuchar un grito. Karen buscó desperada hacia la zona a donde había desaparecido, pero no había señal de él.

--

Ya podía sentir como lo arrastraba la resaca. Lelouch se hundió lentamente bajo la siguiente ola. Si se dejaba llevar por la corriente, si no luchaba contra ella, tal tendría más oportunidades de salir a flote, pero sus fuerzas se estaban agotando y el aire igual…

Karen simplemente actuó.

No se fijó en las tropas de Black Knights que comenzaban a retirarse al enorme barco.

No se fijó en que tanto como Cornelia como Suzaku, intentaban derribar en vano al culpable de que Lelouch hubiera caido al agua.

No se fijó en C.C. que aún vestida de Zero, regresaba como podía al barco igual que el resto de los Black Knights, probablemente para pedir ayuda a encontrar a Lelouch.

Solo actuó. Entró al agua, y aunuque su Guren Nishiki comenzara a filtrar agua, buscó desesperada una señal de que Lelouch estaba con vida. Entonces vió una mancha blanca en medio de la negrura del agua. Se movió hacia allí a la mayor velocidad que pudo, pero estaba debajo del agua, era el saco de Lelouch, estaba casi en el fondo del mar, entonces sus ojos azules se llenaron de agua. No estaba por ningún lado. No había sobrevivido.

Fue en en ese momento cuando Karen se dió cuenta de que había una falla geológica debajo del agua. Cerca del lugar donde había encontrado el último vestigo de Lelouch.

¿Qué pasaría con los que estaban en la superficie?, los chinos eran demasiados y sin un Zero que los dirigiera estarian perdidos. Ahora habiía tomado su desición, no había podido salvar a Lelouch, ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí misma. Pero sí podía salvarlos a ellos. Los barcos chinos eran pequeños, pero el nuevo barco de los Black Knights era gigantesco, seguramente resistiría el impacto.

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, junto con el Knightmare que piloteaba. Y mirando los controles que comenzaban a fallar por las filtaciones de agua, se dió cuenta de que solo le quedaba bateria para una sola descarga...

Lentamente, posó su Frame sobre la falla geológica que emitía burbujas y crujidos, e insertó el enorme brazo mecánico del Guren Nishiki hasta el fondo.

Entonces cerró sus ojos, porque aunque no podía dejar de llorar, sabía que sería menos doloroso de esa manera.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, antes de que la descarga nuclear comenzara.

_Creo que ahora estoy comenzando a enterlo todo... Zero siempre fue mi heroe, mi ilusión. El hombre con el que he soñado por demasiado tiempo._

_3_

_Zero solo es un heroe de cuento, un Robin Hood, un justiciero, que como todo heroe de cuento, no es real._

_2_

__

Lelouch solo es un bastardo. Un maldito bastardo britannio que ha hecho más de lo que yo creí que un solo hombre podría hacer.

_1_

_Solo es el maldito bastardo al que amo. Y al que acabo de perder para siempre._

_0_

Notas :

Maser Vibration Sword

Y respondiendo a la pregunta que preeveo alguien me hará, sí, me encantan las cuentas regresivas.


End file.
